I Know My ABCs!
by PokeshippersShadow1
Summary: I decided to change this into my own ABC'S story instead of continuing the challenge. Chapter X is UP! Review! NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. A is for Almond!

Me: A lot of people are taking the challenge, so I decided to do it.

Misty: Who is gonna be the first couple?

Me: You and Ash.

Ash: Even I know that was a stupid question.

Misty: How?

Me: My name is POKESHIPPERSSHADOW1!

Ash: _Pokeshippers!_

Misty: Okay, I get it.

Ash: Speaking of PokeshippersShadow1, she doesn't own Pokemon.

Me: Lets start the story!

____________________________________________________________

A is for Almond.

Misty giggled as she ran away from Ash. They were walking around and eating almonds. Misty loved almonds, so she took the whole bag and ran away. Ash then began screaming and yelling at her. Then the chase began.

"Mist," Ash shouted tiredly. "we were supposed to share those!"

Misty giggled and quickly put the bag of almonds in her pocket. She then began to climb up the tree. Ash reached the tree and looked up. She was already half way up. Ash sighed, she was so playful but hard to keep up with. She final settled on a branch that was close to the top. Misty took out the bag and began to eat it. She smiled sweetly at Ash, as he began to climb up.

"Come and get it, Ashy," She dangled the bag teasingly in front of her. Ash sighed and looked up. He was halfway there. Misty giggled and ate a few more. The playful red-head then put the almonds back in her pocket and stood up on the branch. Ash's eyes widened.

"Mist, be careful," Misty rolled her eyes at Ash. He was very close now. Misty smiled and jumped off the branch. She landed on the ground very gracefully. Ash watched her do this and groaned. He jumped off, not as gracefully but still on his feet. Ash tackled her to the ground, and pinned her.

"Hey," Misty shouted and tried to wiggle out. Ash just smirked and held her down more. Misty closed her hand tightly around the last almond. Ash looked annoyed and glared at her.

"That is the last almond," he shouted and used one hand to open her hand.

"Ash," Misty said stubbornly and annoyed. "it is just an almond!" Ash glared at her again.

"If it is just an almond than just give it to me," he argued. Misty quickly stuck the almond in her mouth. Ash glared at her. Misty looked at him, and moved the almond in her mouth to tease him.

"What," she questioned and moved the almond around in her mouth again. Ash gazed at her lips. His eyes held both longing and hunger. But not food hunger. Ash smashed his lips to her, and moved them around passionately against hers. Misty's eyes widened and she gasped. Her eyes then fluttered closed. Ash smiled happily against her lips, they tasted like almonds. He pulled away and sighed happily. Misty looked at him in shock and confusion. "What?"

"What, What," Ash asked. Misty continued to look at him.

"What just happened?" Ash looked at her in confusion then blushed as he realized what she was talking about.

"Um-nothing." He got off of her and sat down. Misty sat up.

"I guess." She looked disappointed. Ash looked at her face and softened.

"And," he continued. Misty looked up hopefully. "I have wanted to kiss you for awhile." Misty smiled at him.

"How long is awhile," she asked softly. Ash blushed but grabbed her hand.

"Since I have realized I loved you." Ash looked down, afraid of her reaction. Misty squealed and hugged him tightly. She then kissed all over his face happily. Ash was shocked at her sudden reaction, but smiled at her.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she would repeat after every kiss. Ash chuckled and held her close.

"I love you too, Mist." He looked in her eyes. Ash kissed her again. They smiled against each other's lips. They couldn't help but notice the other tasted like almonds.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: Okay I had to fix it.

Ash: I liked the way it was before.

Me: I know. But I couldn't leave the kiss like that.

Misty: For those of you that read this story before you know what we are talking about.

Me: Before I deleted it.

Ash: I liked it.

Me: (sigh) I feel better now.

Ash: How?

Me: I like writing kisses with either passion or innocence.

Misty:..............REVIEW!


	2. B is for Baseball!

Me: Hey! I haven't seen this story in awhile!

Ash: (mockingly) That's not a good thing!

Misty: He has a point, where have you been?

Me: (shifts eyes) With my friends……But I never forget my friends here on !

Ash: Right………

Me: It's true.

Ash: Whatever…..

Me: (sigh) Misty, do the disclaimer.

Misty: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon, or updates stories fast enough. (says last part in whisper)

Me: (glares) On with the story.

_____________________________________________________________

B is for Baseball

"Ash," Misty whined. "let go of my arm, I don't want to play!" Ash ignored the redhead and continued to drag her. Misty sighed, knowing she wasn't going to be listened to. "Ash, if you don't let go of my arm…I am gonna smack you with my mallet." Ash turned to her.

"Save the swinging for later, Mist." He said quickly and dragged her into the park. They were in front of a baseball field. Misty looked around. It was in the shape of a diamond, and there was a lot of grass and dirt. There were also four bases, as Ash told her they were called. In the middle of the field, there was a weird looking machine with a basket of baseballs attached to it. Misty groaned in annoyance.

"Ash," Misty yanked her arm hard causing him to stop. "I don't want to play basketball, I want to go to your house and watch a movie. Or go swimming at the beach. I don't like basketball. If you want to play so badly why can't you play by yourself. And-" Ash cut her off.

"Okay Mist, first off," Ash held up one finger. "It is _baseball_, not basketball." He held up another finger. "and second off, you never played baseball. So how do you know you don't like it?" Misty yanked her arm away.

"Because" she started and gestured around her. "this is stupid. All you do is hit the stupid ball and run around. That is not fun." She crossed her arms, while Ash glared at her.

"How dare you?" He crossed his arms as well. "This Kanto's favorite past time. And it is so much more than hitting a baseball and running around." Ash said like a true baseball lover. Misty rolled her eyes at his little speech. "It is about having fun, and believing in other people. And-" Misty decided to cut him off this time.

"Okay, Okay," Misty sighed in annoyance. Ash smirked at his girlfriend.

"Besides," he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You said we can do whatever I want today." He nuzzled her neck. "It was either play baseball or make-out nonstop." Misty rolled her eyes again and pulled out of his embrace.

"You're such a guy." She bent down and picked up a bat. Ash chuckled and walked over, he then placed his cap on her head. Misty couldn't help but smile. "So…what do you want me to do?" Misty asked and cocked her head to the side. Ash smiled seductively.

"Make out with me." Misty rolled her eyes for the third time that day. Ash glared at her in annoyance. "Keep rolling your eyes like that, your gonna roll them right out of your head." Misty glared back.

"Shut up." She said looking very mad. Ash smirked at her anger, and moved closer.

"Up shut." Ash smiled as she made an aggravated sound.

"Ahhhh-" Ash kissed her. Misty sighed into the kiss, and wrapped an arm around his neck. Her other hand was playing with the hair that fell over the back of his neck. Ash kissed her a little more harder, and moved one arm around her waist and the other was resting on her mid-back. Ash pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. Misty smiled at him.

"You don't know how to hit a baseball do you?" Ash said raising an eyebrow. Misty shook her head, Ash smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on." He moved her to home base, and gave her a bat. "Hit the first ball, and I will see what I can do to help you." Misty nodded and began to bend her knees and pull the bat behind her head. Ash turned the machine on and positioned it. Then he pushed the start button. The first ball shot out, Misty swung but missed by a few inches. Ash pushed the stop button and walked over to her. "Here let me position you." He moved behind her and moved his hand over hers. He then turned her hips and upper body a little. Misty just let him move her. "Okay lets try it now." Misty nodded as he moved away. He pushed the start button again and it shot out another ball. Misty hit it but it didn't go that far. "Again?" Misty nodded at his question and went back to position.

**A FEW HITS LATER……….**

Ash learned an important lesson….Practice doesn't make perfect! "Geez Mist, you only hit the ball, like, two inches away from you!" Misty growled at his complaining. She angrily threw the bat to the floor and pulled out her mallet.

"That's it!" She yelled and held her mallet ready to hit him. Ash yelped and hit the start button by accident. This time two balls flew out. Misty was so anger, she smacked the first ball with all her might. It flew towards Ash, and smacked him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, and groaned. Misty pulled her mallet back getting ready to hit the second ball. This time it flew all the way out the field. Misty gasped as she realized this. She hit, a what Ash called, a home run. Misty squealed and dropped her mallet, she then ran over to Ash. He was lying on the floor with a hand over his stomach. Misty jumped down and straddled his stomach. Ash groaned even more in pain.

"Ash! Did you see that?!" Misty wrapped her arms around his neck. "I hit a home run! I hit a home run!" She said clearly happy with her accomplishment. Despite the pain, Ash smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah babe…." Ash said in a proud and happy voice but it was a little quiet and weak. "I saw you. I saw you." He chuckled lightly at her. Misty smiled at him.

"Lets do it again tomorrow." She got off of him and began to walk away. Ash's eyes widened.

"How about we watch a movie tomorrow?!" He yelled desperately. Misty ignored him and continued walking away. "Or we can make out! Come on!" He yelled in a plead. "Forget about dumb old basketball!" Misty turned around and winked at him.

"It's _baseball_, babe." She giggled. "Kanto's favorite past time!" She turned back around. Ash sat up and groan in both pain and annoyance.

"Ohhhh. My stomach." He moaned and stood up. "Stupid baseball, basketball, whatever!" He muttered. Ash followed Misty with his head down.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: Ha! I loved writing this one.

Misty: I loved it too!

Ash: (muttering) Stupid basketball.

Me and Misty: _Baseball!_

Ash: Whatever!

Me: If you liked my story…..

Misty: Review!

Me: If you didn't…..

Ash: Screw you!


	3. C is for Cap!

Me: Hey!

Ash: Hey!

Misty: Hey!

Me:…..Ho!

Ash and Misty: Ho!

Me: Ok……Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.

Ash: She was hanging out with her other friends!

Me: Hey, I had mid-terms and I also had my computer taken away!

Ash and Misty: Excuses, Excuses!

Me: Ash, just say the Disclaimer.

Ash: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon or care about me.

Me: No! I care for you just not as much as Misty!

Misty: HEY! (thinks for a moment) Actually that is true.

Me: On with the story!

_____________________________________________________________

C is for Cap!

Ash walked into the living room, where Misty was lying down after a day playing baseball. Ash sighed in boredom and ran a hand through his hair. He stopped when he realized something. Earlier today he gave Misty his hat. (A/N: If you read chapter 2 really carefully, you'll see where I wrote it.)

"Hey Mist," Ash said tiredly and took a seat next to her. Misty sat up and curled up in his chest. Ash looked down and saw she still had the cap on.

"What," she mumbled.

"Can I have my hat back?" Misty shook her head. Ash moved to grab it from her head. Misty smacked his hand away. Ash yelped and began shake away the pain in his hand, he then groaned in annoyance. "_Misty_, come on. Give it back." He tried to get it again, but Misty hopped away from him. She threw her arms over her head, to keep the cap there. She then stuck her tongue out at him. Ash sighed and stood up, he then began to clutch his stomach in pain. "Come on. Didn't I suffer enough?!" Misty seemed to think this over.

"_Mmmmm_," She tapped her chin playfully. "Nope!" She dashed up to his room, and locked the door. Ash jumped and groaned because of the sudden stomach pain.

"Misty," He hurried up the stairs. "Come on. My hat, my room, and my dignity! What more do you want?!" He knocked on the door repeatedly. All he heard was Misty giggling inside.

"I don't know what else do you have to offer?" She asked playfully. Ash sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Then he smirked.

"My lips in a hot make out session." Misty opened the door and reached into her pocket. Then pouted when she realized she left her mallet at the baseball field. Ash was about to walk in but Misty closed the door last minute. Unfortunately that meant it smacked Ash's nose. Ash yelled and fell back landing on his bottom. He clutched his nose in pain and began massaging it. Ash used his other to clutch his stomach in pain. "Misty haven't you hurt me enough!" All Ash heard was the sound of his closet opening and clothing being taken out. Ash just sat there leaning on the wall. Misty opened the door and walked out. She was now wearing his hat, his old jacket, jeans, shoes, belt, and black shirt. She was also beginning to put on the gloves. As Ash looked at her face he realized that she let her hair down and it reached her mid-back. Ash couldn't help but think she looked really hot. The closes hung loosely over her skinny but curvy frame. But it outlined her figure cause of that. Ash got up off the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. Misty smirked and pulled away.

"Guess who I am," She asked playfully. "I am gonna be the best Pokemon Trainer out there and be a Pokemon Master!" She held up a piece sign. Then she pretended to read a map. "Okay so we have to go to the far left. But….I KNOW A SHORT-CUT!" Misty pretended o study the map more then she looked at Ash. "We will be in the Kitchen in no time, Mist! And I can get my fifth badge!" She then pretended to walk to the kitchen but instead walked into the living room. Ash walked up to Misty and held Azurill.

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, you got us LOST AGAIN!" Ash walked in front of Misty and pretended to wave a mallet. "I am gonna hit you so hard with my mallet, it will send you flying back to Pallet!" Ash said chuckling as he imitated her. Misty was in a fit of giggles.

"You know that also rhymed." Ash chuckled too as he realized this. Ash and Misty then hugged each other tightly and continued chuckling and giggling. They then realized Brock was home and was looking at them weirdly.

"I don't want to know." He walked into the kitchen. Ash and Misty giggled even more. Ash then looked at Misty as she was giggling and kissed her. He pulled back and looked into her cerulean eyes which held both love and amusement.

"I love you, Mist," He whispered against her lips. Then he chuckled. "Or should I say Ash." Misty giggled and Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder.

"I love you too, Ash." Misty smiled again. "Or Misty." Ash then used a high pitched girly voice.

"So Ash, you wanna make out?" He then pretended to look Misty over. "I mean you are after all so hot and I am sexy." Misty giggled and looked at Ash.

"Sorry I rather go fight the gym leader." Misty then ran off with Pikachu still on her shoulder, laughing. Ash pouted.

"You will never win, Ash Ketchum!" Misty turned around and did a peace sign.

"I am the best Pokemon Trainer out there!" Ash just shook his head and smiled.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: I liked the baseball one better, but this one was okay.

Ash: You could've made us kiss more.

Misty: Ash! You are such a guy!

Ash: I know I am and I am extremely attracted to you!

Misty: (blush and giggle)

Me: Ok…..If you liked it….

Ash: Review!

Me: If you didn't…..

Misty: SCREW YOU!


	4. D is for Diary!

Me: Hey!

Ash and Misty: Hey!

Me: I really needed to update this story so why not now?!

Misty: (rolls eyes and crosses arms) Your friends are all on vacation and you had nothing better to do.

Me: That is partly true! But I also want to finish these stories so I can start a new one!

Ash: Ok…….PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.

_____________________________________________________________

D is for Diary.

"I know she has one….." Ash said to Pikachu while digging in Misty's book bag. "Every girl has one….." He continued to dig through the bag. Pikachu crossed his arms and shook his head at Ash.

"Pikapi, Pikachu pika pi chu pikachu." Pikachu was sitting on one of the logs they used as a seat. _(Ash, she is gonna get upset.) _

"No," He said looking at Pikachu briefly. "I just want to know how she feels about me, then I will put it back before she finds out." He continued his search. Pikachu shook her head.

"Pikapi, pika chu pikachu pikachupi chu pika." She hopped away. _(Ash, you just want Misty to love you.) _"Pika pikachu chu, Pika chu pi pikachu. PIKA!" _(I am not staying, I am going to bed. Night!)_

"Yea but is there really any harm in wanting to be loved by one of your best friends….." He murmured sadly to himself. Ash blushed a light pink and looked down with sad eyes. "Just one page to tell me what she really thinks……" Ash moved stuff around the book bag and sighed when he realized it wasn't in there. He sighed sadly and turned his gaze to the one he loved. Misty was sleeping peacefully with her hair loose and azurill snuggled to her. Her hair gently fell over her face as her chest rose up and down with each of her breathes. Ash couldn't help but smile gently at her. He moved closer to her and gazed lovingly at her face. He brushed her hair away from her face, it was then he saw the corner of the pillow. There was a light blue book sticking out slightly. He looked longingly at it and slowly reached for it. Misty's hand then moved over his in her sleep. Ash's breathe got caught in his throat as he felt the spark run through his hand and up his arm. Ash gently gripped her hand causing her to smile in her sleep, Ash smiled as well. He then gently lifted her head slightly off the pillow and quickly pulled out the book. He placed her head back down very carefully, and gripped her hand again. Ash open the book to a entry from two days ago.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was wonderful. Ash took me shopping and actually paid for all the food and clothes I bought. It was so sweet of him._

Ash blushed as he read this and recalled the day. It was one of the many days when he tried to treat her right. One, cause he felt she deserved it and two, he hoped that she would love him back. He shook off the blush and continued reading.

_Not to mention, he acted like the perfect gentleman and we didn't fight once today. Just when I thought I couldn't love him anymore than I already did. He is just so sweet and caring. Ash was also acting so cute today. For some reason he kept blushing and stuttering today. Like he was nervous or embarrassed. _

Ash chuckled. He was blushing and stuttering a lot that day. He couldn't help it, he just wanted Misty's approval and love. He then froze as he read the paragraph again. _Just when I thought I couldn't love him anymore than I already did. _Ash gasped in wonder and shock. He placed the book on the ground not even bothering to finish reading. '_She loves me…….' _He thought slowly and happily. He then smiled widely and brightly. Ash gazed at Misty again. _'She loves me!' _He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He gently shook Misty until she woke up. Her eyes fluttered opened tiredly, and Ash gazed into the cerulean eyes he loved so much. Misty looked up at Ash, and sat up. She rubbed her eyes.

"What is the matter?" Her eyes widened as she saw her diary in Ash's hands. "Ash, you took my-" Ash cut her off. He suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. Misty's eyes widened as she felt this. She felt him smile widely against her lips. Misty's eyes then fluttered close as she kissed him back. Ash then placed his hands on Misty's legs and moved her so she was in front of him, then he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her so she straddled his lap. Misty gasped at this and grew tense. Ash felt this and began to run his hands up and down her back soothingly. Misty relaxed and placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Ash then pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. He looked intently into her eyes.

"I love you too." Misty smiled. She knew he read her diary but did not feel mad about it. He would've not known how she felt if he didn't.

"I love you too." Ash smiled and kissed her lightly. Misty pulled away still tired. "But did you have to do this at 3 in the morning." She said as she glanced at his watch. Ash chuckled and kissed her neck.

"So lets go to bed." Misty nodded expecting him to back to his sleeping bag. However she was surprised when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pulled her down next to him. He pulled the blanket over them. Misty smiled and pulled azurill in. Ash smiled and kissed her cheek. "Night." He pulled her closer. Misty smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Night." Together they went into a peaceful sleep.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: It was cute.

Misty: VERY!

Ash: I liked the kissing scenes……(daydreams)

Me: Okay if you like it…….

Misty: REVIEW!

Me: If you don't……..

Ash: SCREW YOU!


	5. E is for Everything!

Me: I had a major writer's block and completely lost interest in this story….thing!

Ash: But….

Me: Some people do like and for those people…..I WILL CONTINUE IT! You just have to patient with the updates.

Misty: (rolls eyes) Wow….Aren't you dedicated? PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.

Me: (huffs) On with the story!

_____________________________________________________________

E is for Everything

Ash smiled as Misty slept peacefully on his lap. He began to play with her beautiful, long, and soft red hair. He then began to trace her facial feature. Her small nose, pink lips, and soft cheeks. Everything about her was beautiful. Especially out here in the forest sunset. Misty began to moan softly and opened her eyes. Ash's breathe caught in his throat as she opened her gorgeous cerulean eyes. His eyes softened as he gave her a light kiss.

"Hey," he whispered. "How did you sleep?" Misty sat up and shifted herself to sit on his lap and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Fine," she nuzzled his neck while he kissed her neck. He smiled down at her and pulled her closer.

"I love you." He couldn't help but say to her. Misty smiled at him with her eyes glowing with love for the raven haired boy.

"I love you too." She snuggled closer and she gazed up at the sunset.

"What woke you up?" Ash asked while being very content with their position. They have been dating for a little over a week and Ash already knew that Misty was his everything.

"Oh," Misty said a little scared and uncomfortable. "I just had a….weird dream." Misty couldn't look Ash in the eye. Ash's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Oh," Ash looked down for a moment then raised an eyebrow to look at her. "Wanna talk about?" He said in a hesitant voice considering she might not want to talk about it. Misty gazed at the sunset for awhile then took a deep breathe. She nodded slowly and looked at the ground. Misty closed her eyes and began to retell her dream.

"Um," Misty began to fiddle with the hem of her skirt. "It was a long one…..," She opened her eyes but continued to look at the ground. "To make a long story short, you loved May more than me." Ash looked at her. How can he love May when he is deeply in love with Misty? How can he tell her everything that makes him love her in simple words? He gazed into her and tilted her chin up to meet his eyes.

"Misty," He said softly. "I love you." Misty and Ash smiled softly at each other. "You're my everything." Misty got a little teary eyed.

"I love you too," She kissed his cheek. "You're my everything as well." They smiled softly at each other and leaned in about to kiss.

Suddenly they hear sniffling and someone blowing their nose. Ash and Misty pulled away before they kiss and looked at Brock in question. Brock had anime tears running down his face and pikachu was blowing his nose.

"That was so beautiful and touching and….AH!" Brock cried out before covering his tearing eyes with his arm. Pikachu nodded and smiled threw it's tears.

"Pikapi pikachupika pikachupi!" Pikachu cried out and began crying in hysterics again. Ash and Misty looked at each other before laughing at their friend's and Pokemon's actions.

____________________________________________________________

Me: I know this is short and some of you are not gonna like that but

Ash: (waves torch in air ready to start an angry mob) YOUR DARN RIGHT WE DON'T LIKE IT!

Misty: (waves mallet in air) YEA! WHAT THE HECK?!

Me: (cowers in fear) I like it short. You know….short and sweet. CALM DOWN!

Misty and Ash: Oh…Why didn't you say so? (smile and puts weapons away) REVIEW!


	6. F is for Fireworks!

Me: Hey! I decided to quit working on the challenge and make this into my own alphabet story.

Ash: Whichever way you write it….it better get done.

Me: Ok, Mom. (says sarcastically)

Ash: That is Dad to you!

Me: (shakes head) No… (Says slowly while smiling)

Ash: ARE YOU CALLING ME A GIRL?!

Misty: Ash, calm down……PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.

Me: Start the story!

Ash: You called me a girl!

_____________________________________________________________

F is for Fireworks

Ash and co. were at a festival in Cerulean City. The whole gang and a few friends were there watching. Ash, Misty, Drew, May, Brock, Max, Dawn, and Kenny. The whole group was spread out threw out the festival. May and Drew were on the dance floor, Dawn and Kenny were playing games, Max and Brock were watching a magic show, and Misty and Ash were eating and watching as every once in awhile a firework would shoot up in the sky.

"Whoa did you see that one?" Ash asked his traveling partner before taking a bite out of his hot dog.

"Sure did. It was pretty." Misty said licking her strawberry ice cream cone. Ash looked at Misty in thought before smiling happily.

"It sure is a good thing you joined the group again, Mist." Misty blushed before giving a small smile.

"Thanks, Ash." Ash walked close to Misty. So close their shoulders were touching. They both had a light pink blush on their cheeks. Suddenly they passed by a slightly older looking couple. They looked about 17 and they were making out. Ash and Misty blushed even more and walked quickly away from them. They found a bench and sat down stilling eating. They continued to watch the fireworks. "You know," Misty suddenly said thinking about the kissing couple and fireworks. "they say when you kiss someone you love, you see fireworks. Do you think that's true?" Ash turned to face her after finishing the rest of his hot dog.

"I don't know," He said looking her in the eye. "maybe." He watched as another firework exploded. Misty shrugged. After about two more fireworks they got up and started walking around again, and Ash faced Misty again. "Wanna find out?" Misty looked at Ash in shock and stopped walking causing Ash to stop too.

"What? I don't think I heard y-" Ash cut her off by claiming her lips. After a few seconds, Misty began to kiss back. She then start to completely lean on him wanting more. Ash smiled feeling this and started to lean his head down. Misty had rested her hands on his chest, their chests pressed together, their stomach touching, and legs brushed against each other. Ash placed both of his hands on her sides and starting rubbing his thumb over her curves. Misty's shirt lifted up a little bit causing Ash to feel some of her warm, soft skin. Misty moaned quietly into Ash's mouth, a moan no one but Ash heard. Hearing Misty's moan encouraged Ash to kiss a little deeper. Ash then pulled away causing Misty to open her eyes.

"Did you see fireworks?" Misty just smiled and kissed Ash again quickly then pull away and smile even wider.

"Sure did." Ash smiled back and the couple watched as more fireworks exploded.

____________________________________________________________

Me: I think I am gonna like writing this now since it is my own alphabet.

Ash: You called me a girl!

Misty: It was awesome.

Ash: You called me a girl!

Me: Yea, the kissing scene wasn't the normal innocent one I write but hey whatever.

Ash: You called me a girl!

Me and Misty: GET OVER IT, ASH!

Ash: Fine, Fine.

Me: It is okay…..You're not a girl, you're Ashy-BOY!

Ash: (growls)

Me and Misty: REVIEW!


	7. G is for Group!

Me: Hey! I got a review from someone saying there should've been a group's reaction to the last chapter. For those of you wondering why I didn't is cause I was saving it for this chapter. Think of this as part 2 to fireworks.

Ash: Wait…..WHAT?!

Misty: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!

Me: Say the disclaimer and I will tell.

Ash and Misty: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon. NOW TELL!

Me: How about we read what happened instead?

Ash and Misty: HEY YOU SAI- (I cut them off)

Me: Start the story!

_____________________________________________________________

G is for Group!

"Ouch! Your elbow is in my stomach!" May said angrily in a whisper to Brock.

"Well then tell Dawn to stop moving around!" Brock said in the same voice as May and pointing to the blue haired girl, who was to his left. Dawn glared.

"Well then tell Kenny to stop using my head as an arm rest!" She hissed while glaring harshly. She moved to slap the back of Kenny's head but he dodged but winded up hitting his head against Max's.

"Ow!" Both Max and Kenny exclaimed still managing to remain unheard by Ash and Misty though. They both started rubbing their heads.

"Shhh! You morons! They're gonna hear us!" Drew yelled quietly at them. The group stopped moving and peeked over the bush.

During Ash and Misty's walk, the group decided to follow and see what their friends were up to. They were currently all hiding behind a bush watching them. The one problem is: The bush was very small. They were all huddled together trying to hide behind it, going unseen by the couple. Some leaning on others, or in Max's case sitting on Brock's back.

"Oh my god!" May squealed to the group.

"What?!" Kenny said unable to see. Brock and Max's heads were in the way. "Would you guys move?!" He shouted quietly while placing his hands on Max's head and pushing it down. He was now leaning over Max to see. "Finally." He exclaimed watching the red-head and raven haired boy kiss.

"What's finally?" Dawn said leaning over May to look over by doing what Kenny had done to Max. "Aw their so cute together!" She squealed happily. Drew didn't lean on anyone but stood up slightly to see over everyone's heads.

"Whoa…" Drew said as he watched Ash touch Misty's sides and kiss her deeper. "Didn't think he had it in him." Everyone watched as Ash pulled away and start talking to Misty.

"I can't hear what they're saying!" Max exclaimed. Drew leaned over Dawn and Kenny to try hear what they're saying. Suddenly they kissed again earning a squeal from May and Dawn. The couple then pulled away and watched the fireworks, murmuring quietly to each other.

The group now looked like one of those tiki poles. Everyone was leaning on each other and from the front, you could only see their heads. Their eyes watching the couple like they were some interesting movie. They all slowly began to lean forward in anticipation for what the couple would do next until suddenly they all fell forward and out from behind the bush.

"Whoa!" They all exclaimed in yelps and falling to the floor in one big pile. Some groaned and began to rub their heads. Misty and Ash whipped around upon hearing the noise. The group then jumped up standing in a straight line and laughing nervously.

"Um…Hey guys!" May chirped as Misty and Ash crossed their arms. The group sweat dropped at their expressions.

"You got three seconds to get out of here," Misty growled while tapping her foot quickly. Drew crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't scare me." Ash looked at the Drew and shook his head. One thing went through his mind, _'He's a goner if he keeps this up.' _Misty began to count through gritted teeth.

"_1_.…" Misty began to count while holding up one finger.

Drew remain in his position as Brock and Max fled the scene.

"You can't be serious….." Drew said still not phased.

"_2_.…" Misty continued holding up two fingers. Now, the whole group fled with May dragging Drew by the arm.

"Don't be stupid Drew!" May shouted and she dragged him away from the scene. The whole group was now panting after the run.

"Well," Kenny said while dusting off the dust from his clothes. "Since we can't do that again," He paused to dust off his pants before standing up straight. "I am gonna go play some games."

"I think I will come too." Dawn said following Kenny to where the games were.

"Max and I are going to watch the fireworks." Brock and Max began to walk to an open field to watch the fireworks. Suddenly a growl was heard. May blushed while placing a hand on her stomach. She then chuckled nervously and sweat drop. Drew flipped his hair.

"Hungry, May?" May nodded not wanting to start an argument. With that, the two walked towards a food stand. They began to eat.

"Do you think Misty was right?" May asked while eating a nacho.

"What did Misty say?" Drew asked since him, Max, Brock, and Kenny didn't hear her. May swallowed before blushing.

"About kissing someone you love……That you see fireworks." Drew gazed at her for a moment.

"Yeah, I believe that." May looked up at Drew.

"How do you know?" Drew shrugged.

"Just a feeling." He took one of May's nachos. May began to think for a moment.

"I wonder….." She thought out loud. Before Drew can ask what, May grabbed his collar and crashed her lips onto his. Some of Drew's hair fell into his eye a little but he didn't move to flip it. Instead he cupped May's face and brought her closer. Obviously enjoying the feeling. May blushed at what she did but didn't bother to pull away since she felt Drew kiss back. They both pulled away at the same time. "Huh…." May said and licked her lips. She released Drew's collar. "There were fireworks." Drew stuttered. He officially lost his cool. "Well thanks for clearing that up." May began to walk away.

"Um…M-MAY! Does this mean you love me?!" May turned around surprised and amused. Drew lost his cool mojo and was now talking like a confused, helpless boy. May winked.

"Maybe…" She teased before turning around. Drew then calmed down and collected his thoughts before catching up to her. May laughed before running towards Brock and Max with Drew on her heels.

**With Dawn and Kenny……**

Kenny and Dawn both teamed up and won a bunch of stuffed animals in a matter of minutes. They were now pulling a wagon (A/N: That appeared out of thin air….XD!) and walking towards Brock and Max.

"Can you believe they kissed?" Dawn questioned with hearts in her eyes. Kenny smiled before replying.

"It was about time they did." Dawn nodded in agreement. They both continued to pull the wagon.

"I've never kissed anyone before." Dawn suddenly said before turning to Kenny. "What about you?" Kenny blushed.

"Same thing as you…." He trailed off. Both Kenny and Dawn looked towards the ground.

"I kinda wish I knew what it is like you know." Kenny nodded. They both looked up slowly and their eyes met. Slowly but surely they leaned in and kissed. It was light. Dawn, not really knowing what to do, did what Misty did and rested her hands on his chest. Kenny cupped her cheek and slowly caressed it with his thumb and placed his other hand on her shoulder. They both pulled away abruptly and smiled widely.

"I saw the fireworks!" They exclaimed happily at the same time. Dawn then giggled and kissed him again. This time with more confidence. She leaned into him. Kenny not expecting her to do so, fell back. Their lips stayed connected as Kenny fell into the wagon of stuffed animals. Suddenly the wagon began to move causing them to pull back and look at each other wide eyed.

"Uh-oh…" They both said as the wagon took down full speed down the hill. They both sat up with Dawn in between Kenny's legs.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed. They looked forward and saw that they were about to hit Max, Brock, Misty, Ash, May and Drew. "LOOK OUT!" They yelled but it was too late. In less than 10 seconds, they crashed into everyone. They all fell into a pile and Kenny and Dawn flew out the wagon as it hit and landed on top of everyone. Everyone groaned at first before glaring. But after a few moments, they all laughed and the stuffed animals in the wagon flew around them as they separated. What is wrong with this group you may wonder?

_They are all crazy but fun-loving people._

_______________________________________________________________

Me: I laughed just picturing this. I hope you guys found it funny as well!

Ash: AHAHHAHA! NICE PEGUINSHIPPING SCENE! AHAHAHHAHA! MORONS!

Dawn and Kenny: (glare) Shut up, ASH!

Ash: AHAHHAHA! THEN DREW STUTTERED LIKE AN IDIOT!

May: (giggle)

Drew: (glare)

Misty: Ash, leave them alone.

Everyone but me, May, Misty, and Ash: YEAH!

Ash: Ok, Ok sorry….(chuckles without anyone noticing)

Everyone: REVIEW!


	8. H is for Hairdresser!

Me: Hey! Inspiration strikes again!

Ash: Inspiration _strikes_ again……That sounds painful……

Misty: (smacks forehead) Oh Ash…..There is so much not right with you….

Ash: (looks confused) Not right….So it's left?

Me: Oh my Mew! Ash, just say the disclaimer!

Ash: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon! (door opens and Dawn walks in)

Me: What the- What are you doing here?!

Dawn: Um…..Is this chapter Penguinshipping?……If it is, I want to read it. (blush)

Me: Why should you read it when you can experience it! (Pushes Dawn out the door) Go find Kenny!

Ash and Misty:……Start the story?

_____________________________________________________________

H is for Hairdresser!

Dawn stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes as sunlight came in through the tent. She yawned and stretched. Dawn reached into her bag pulled out a mirror and looked into it. Her eyes widened and she froze before letting out a blood hurdling scream and threw her arms over her head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The whole group woke up and ran into Dawn's tent.

"What happened?" Kenny asked looking at her concerned.

"What's with all the screaming?" May walked in while rubbing her eye and her hair a little messed up. Obviously still tired.

"Is Team Rocket after the Pokemon?" Ash questioned while looking sleepy.

"Are you okay?" Misty questioned with her hair slightly messy and her faced a little flushed.

"We were sleeping….." Drew glared through his tired eyes. Max just stood there too tired for anything and just waited for an explanation. Brock walked in with anime tears running down his cheeks.

"DON'T TELL ME! ALL NURSE JOYS AND OFFICER JENNYS ARE MARRIED!" Just at the mere thought, Brock let out a girly shriek of terror. The whole group even Dawn and Max looked at Brock weirdly. Brock blushed and rubbed the top of his head. "Maybe that's just me…." The group sweat dropped before turning back to Dawn.

"What happened?" Everybody asked at the same time, getting a little annoyed by the lack of answer. Dawn slowly removed her arms from her head. As soon as she did, Kenny snorted before covering his mouth. May's cheeks puffed up slightly trying to hold back her laughter while Drew smirked clearly amused. Max and Brock had wide amusing grins spread across their faces. Misty just stared at Dawn before burying her head in Ash's shoulder to hide her giggles. Ash shut his mouth tightly trying to hold back the laughter but it slipped out a little. He quickly closed his mouth before letting all his laughter out causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHA!" Their laughter echoed through the forest causing some Pokemon to scurry away. Dawn's face flushed in embarrassment as she pouted.

May looked at her before calming down a little. She still had a wide grin across her face from the laughter. The whole group followed suit, holding their laughter in again.

"We're sorry Dawn…." May said giggling a little.

"Or should we say Frankenstein's wife!" Max held his stomach before laughing again. The group laughed again, their laughter even louder than before.

Indeed, Dawn's hair could've put Frankenstein's wife to shame. Her hair was sticking out everyway imaginable. Since her hair grew a little, it was taller and seemed even more untamed than before.

"Quit laughing!" Dawn covered her hair with her arms again. The group was still in fits of laughter. Brock in between laughter turned to her.

"What are you gonna do about your…hair?!" Brock questioned before laughing again with group. Dawn crossed her arms.

"I will think of something!" Dawn shouted over their fits of laughter. Ash turned towards her.

"Yeah guys…She'll think of something…..Right, Einstein!" Ash shouted referring to Einstein's hair and her hair. Dawn's face flushed even more as the group continued to laugh.

"That's it!" She shouted. Dawn stood up and pushed the group out her tent. As soon as everyone was out, she turned back into her tent and sat on the sleeping bag. "What to do?…" Dawn mumbled to herself. Dawn sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Or at least tried to. Her hand got caught in her hair. Dawn tugged and tugged on her hand but it refused to get out her hair.

Dawn let out a weird, squealing sound as small tears got in the corner of her eyes.

"I need a hairdresser!" She yelled causing the group outside to hear her and start giggling again. Dawn's tears magically disappeared as a happy expression came across her face. "I got it!" She reached into her backpack and pulled out a poke' ball. "Piplup! Spotlight!" After the bubbles disappeared, Piplup popped out looking happy as ever.

Piplup landed on it's feet before stretching. After that the little Pokemon turned to Dawn. It's then cheeks puffed up and turned red.

"PIP PIPLUP PIP PIP PIP PIP!" Piplup laughed in it's Pokemon language. Dawn glared slightly at the small Pokemon before crossing her arms.

"Fine," She turned her head slightly. "Laugh it up." After a minute or two the Pokemon calmed down and looked at it's trainer happily. Once the laughter stopped, Dawn turned back to the Pokemon and smiled brightly. "Piplup…Time to be a hairdresser!" Piplup's face turned determined as it looked challengingly at Dawn's hair. Dawn saw it's determination and threw a fist in the air. "BUBBLE BEAM!" Immediately a powerful bubble beam shot out and headed towards Dawn's hair.

**Outside….**

The rest of the group was ready and dressed, waiting for Brock and Max to finish breakfast. Misty laid her head on Ash's shoulder while he rested his head on hers. May and Drew were mumbling to each other quietly as Kenny was looking at Dawn's tent worriedly. Misty lifted her head, much to Ash's disappointment, and turned to Kenny.

"What's wrong?" Everyone turned to face Kenny after hearing Misty's question.

"It wasn't very nice of us to laugh at her….state." The group snorted slightly but let it go. They then looked down guiltily.

"You're right…." May mumbled as Drew nodded.

Murmurs of "Yeah" came from everyone's lips. Suddenly Dawn's tent zipper opened and everyone turned towards the tent, and were ready to apologize. Dawn walked out slowly and everyone gasped. Dawn's hair looked silky smooth and shined. Needless to say, her hair looked positively luscious.

"Whoa…." Was all Kenny could say. Ash and Drew raised an eyebrow wondering what happened to the jungle that was once Dawn's hair. Misty and May got starry eyed.

"Wow!" May exclaimed.

"What happened with your hair?!" Misty said as she and May walked closer to Dawn. Dawn smiled and closed her eyes. She then flipped her hair behind her should causing a little sparkly to fall out.

"My personal hairdresser….." Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Personal hairdresser….?" Drew questioned slowly. Piplup walked out the tent. The little Pokemon then blew gently on it's wing (A/N: You know…Like how cowboys blows on the top of the gun after they shoot something.) and winked at everyone.

"Piplup!" The little Pokemon shouted it's name while everyone looked at it and Dawn. Dawn gave the Pokemon a high five before kissing Kenny on his cheek and sitting down next to him.

"Your personal hairdresser….is…Piplup?" Kenny asked slowly. Dawn giggled and winked.

"Best hairdresser around!"

_____________________________________________________________

Me: This didn't have much romance in it but I still liked it.

Misty: Me too.

Ash: Hairdresser……What does that person do? Put clothes on your hair.

Me and Misty: (smack foreheads)

Ash:…..REVIEW!


	9. I is for Ice Cream! Warning: French Kiss

Me: I am on a roll! Wow….Haven't said that in awhile.

Dawn: How does it feel?

Me: Awesome! I am getting review again!

Kenny: Cool, PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon or converse.

Me: Wow, I didn't even have to ask.

Dawn and Kenny: Start the story.

Me: Wait, YOU GUYS ARE ONLY BEING NICE CAUSE IT IS A PENGUINSHIPPING CHAPTER!

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FRENCH KISSING!**_

____________________________________________________________

I is for Ice Cream!

Kenny sigh heavily. It was the hottest day of the year, and the heat was slowing him down so he wasn't able to catch the ice cream truck. Kenny groaned in annoyance as a bead of sweat slipped down his forehead.

"It's so hot…." Kenny groaned to no one in particular. He continued walking sluggishly. Kenny then found a huge that had a large shadow. "Shade…." Kenny murmured before sitting down and resting against the tree. Kenny then took off his long sleeved shirt, leaving him in the light green shirt underneath it. Kenny sighed again before closing his eyes and resting his head against the tree.

Suddenly he heard light foot steps and a giggle. He opened one eye and saw amused blue ones staring at him. Dawn. She was wearing short black shorts, a pink tank top, and some pink converse. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a few curls. She seemed fine with the weather. Something pink and round caught his eye. He looked at it longingly.

It was an ice cream cup. In Kenny's pathetic and hot state, he gazed at it like it was the most beautiful thing on the planet. _'Strawberry….round…..pink….delicious…..' _Kenny licked his lips before returning to his train of thought. _'Cold….' _With this thought in his mind, his eyes widened and he stood up. Dawn looked at him confused but instead scooped up the ice cream with a spoon and placed it in her mouth. Licking it clean before doing it again. It was like torture to Kenny. The two things he wanted the most at the moment. Dawn's lips and that beautiful ice cream cup. He licked his lips again and began to twirl his thumbs nervously. Dawn looked at him again.

"Hey Kenny," She smiled but it faded when he didn't respond and instead watched her moments with the ice cream cup and spoon. "Are you okay?"

'_Oh god…..Why me?' _Kenny thought watching Dawn put another spoonful in her mouth. _'Make this torture stop.' _He groaned in his head at this heat and not having an ice cream cup. He wasn't even listening to Dawn's words.

"So….What have you been up to?" She put another spoonful in her mouth. Kenny gazed at the spoon and cup longingly.

'_Lucky Dawn for having ice cream…..Freaking lucky spoon for touching Dawn's lips….' _Kenny began to envy the pink spoon. It got Dawn's lips and ice cream. (A/N: Wow….The heat is really getting to this guy XD!)

"Um….I won another contest." Dawn said desperate for a conversation. She then sat down in front of Kenny. "I also saw Zoey. I can't believe I finally beat her. It was really hard to beat her." Kenny just continued to stare.

'_Dang it…..She's almost done with it…..' _Kenny looked at the ice cream cone longingly. Dawn scooped up the last bit and placed it in her mouth. As she did this, Kenny swore the ice cream was talking to him.

**Kenny's Mind:**

**Kenny:** _Oh man….._

**Ice cream:** _Kenny….Oh Kenny…._

**Kenny:** _Strawberry….._

**Ice cream:** _Come on….I am delicious….and cold…._

**Kenny:** _I know!_

**Ice cream:** _Eat me, Kenny…._

**End of Kenny's mind**

'_Don't go….' _Kenny thought helplessly as Dawn placed the spoon in her mouth. The ice cream's words ran though Kenny's head as Kenny suddenly lunged forward. The empty ice cream cup flung to the floor along with the spoon. Dawn's eyes widened and her face flushed.

"Kenny!" Dawn half yelled and squealed the ice cream chunk in the corner of her mouth. Kenny smashed his lips onto Dawn's. Dawn gasped before letting her eyes flutter close, almost forgetting about the ice cream chunk in her mouth.

Kenny kissed her a little harder causing Dawn to wrap her arms around his neck. Kenny then licked her lips, they tasted like strawberry much to his pleasure, asking for entrance. Dawn opened her mouth as Kenny glided his tongue over hers, and tasted every corner of her mouth. Everything in her mouth tasted like strawberry and was cold. Kenny smiled happily when he found the ice cream chunk. He licked it happily and sighed happily into her mouth. Dawn was just moaning happily at the feeling not noticing Kenny eating her ice cream. Kenny then realized what he did and pulled away abruptly.

"Oh my gosh!" He got off her not noticing the goofy smile spreading across Dawn's lips. "I am so sorry! I wanted ice cream but it is so hot. I didn't go and get some. Then you were eating it and the ice cream started talking to me Dawn! I am so sor-" Dawn cut him off by capturing his lips again. Kenny's face turned beet red. Dawn moved herself so she leaning on him. Kenny leaned back onto the tree. Dawn continued leaning on him and kissing him, waiting for a response. Kenny's face was still red but he closed his eyes tightly. He kissed back and was surprised when he felt her tongue. He blushed realizing he French kissed her before. He pulled away. "Um…Don't you think we are a little young for that?" Kenny chuckled nervously. Dawn looked at him.

"Funny…You weren't saying that when you stole my magical talking ice cream." Dawn said while saying this. Kenny blushed.

"But I was hot and dazed…"

"Kenny…….I am sixteen almost seventeen….You're seventeen. They do kiss like that during this age." Dawn crossed her arms.

"I still don't feel comfortable with it." Kenny twirled his thumbs. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Fine…." Kenny sighed through his nose but stopped when Dawn kissed him again. This time just on the lips. Kenny leaned into the kiss but a moan stopped them. They both pulled away confused. "That wasn't me."

"Wasn't me neither." They both turned to where the moan came from. The same person moaned again. They both looked behind the tree and bush and saw Ash and Misty. Misty was pushed against the tree with her legs wrapped around Ash's waist, Ash had his hands on either side of her waist and was kissing her hard. Kenny blushed at the scene and covered his eyes. Dawn turned to Kenny looking annoyed.

"See! They're seventeen and are French kissing!" Dawn then smacked a hand over her mouth. Misty twisted away from Ash, and looked behind him.

"Um….He started it." Misty stuttered pointing to Ash. Ash looked at them annoyed.

"Yes I did. And if you don't mind I like to finish it." Misty blushed heavily and unwrapped her legs and moved away from the tree.

"He chased me and kissed me! Blame him!" Misty pointed at Ash again before running back towards the Pokemon Center, blushing the entire way. Ash groaned in annoyance.

"See what you do! I finally got to kiss her after all these dang years! And you took that away from me!" Ash then turned to where Misty was still running. "I caught you once and I can surely do it again!" He then bolted after Misty. Dawn and Kenny turned to each other confused.

"I don't know what just happened." Dawn finally said looking back to where Ash was chasing Misty. Kenny looked the same and shook his head.

"Me neither…." Kenny seemed to think for a moment before licking his lips. "Got anymore ice cream?" Dawn smirked and pointed to the Pokemon Center.

"All of my ice cream is in the room." Kenny's eyes lit up. Dawn smiled too before grabbing his hand and the both ran to the Pokemon Center.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: **PLEASE LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! **If you haven't notice, I don't write stuff like this. But my friend said it is cause I don't have the guts to write a French kissing scene. This originally started out completely innocent but I wanted to show him that I can write a story like this!

Misty: How did me and Ash wind up kissing like that?

Ash: Who's complaining? (dazed and happy)

Me: You'll find out what happened in Part 2 with the letter 'J'.

Dawn: Wow, Kenny! I didn't think you had it in you!

Kenny: (blush) Um…Yea….

Everyone: REVIEW!


	10. J is for Jelly! Warning French Kiss

Me: Okay, I admit it. I had no idea what to do for 'J'. But a new friend of mine gave me an idea on what to do.

Misty: A new friend?

Me: Yeah! A new buddy!

Ash: I thought I was your buddy! (tears form) YOUR REPLACING ME?!?!

Me: Awwwww no I am not. You're my BEST buddy! (hugs Ash)

Ash: (sniff) Really? (I nod) YAY! (hugs back)

Misty: Hey I want a hug! (hugs me and Ash while Dawn, Kenny, May, and Drew walk in)

May: I wanna a hug! (hugs us along with Dawn)

Kenny: OPEN ARMS, FRIENDS! (joins hug)

Drew: Well…I don't want to be left out….(joins hug)

Me: (smiles) You know you wanted a hug. Ash, my best buddy, say the disclaimer.

Ash: PokeshipperShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon or Jelly.

Me: Yes….I fail to own the deliciousness that is jelly.

Everyone but me: START THE STORY!

**_____________________________________________________________**

J is for Jelly!

Misty hummed a catchy tune as she walked to the refrigerator. She unlike Kenny was smart enough to remember that the Pokemon Center had air conditioning on this hot day.

She was beginning to get hungry so she was about to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She pulled out the jelly and set it down next to the peanut butter. Misty was looking for the bread until she found a certain Pokemon trainer sitting on the couch tossing the bread in the air.

"Looking for something, Mist?" Ash smirked before tossing the bread up again. Misty glared and tried to snatch it but Ash's hands shot up and moved it behind it.

"Give it Ash!" Misty shouted as she tried to reach for it again. Ash moved it up over their heads and out of Misty's reach.

'_Growth spurts….' _Ash thought happily. _'Gotta love them…..' _He chuckled when Misty started jumping trying to reach it.

Misty stopped hopping, she then crossed her arms and pouted. She was hungry and didn't feel like threatening Ash right now.

"If you give me that bread…." She tried to think of something to offer. "I will make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich too!" She smiled brightly. Ash would never turn down food. Ash seemed to be thinking.

'_Hm……a sandwich….or,' _Ash smirked before examining Misty. She was very close to him. Her face was flushed with frustration. The pink flush on her cheeks made her bright cerulean eyes even more lively. Her hair was a slight mess from jumping up and trying to reach the bread. Her ponytail holder fell out her hair, leaving her hair to fall over her shoulders. _'watching an adorable looking Misty squirm…..' _His smirk widened. _'I choose number two.'_

"As much as I would like something to eat….I think I will pass." Misty's pout turned into a glare.

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum…." Misty growled through gritted teeth. It was too hot and Misty was too hungry for these games.

"Misty Kasumi Waterflower…." Ash mocked. Misty's fists tightened. Ash saw this and smiled evilly. Oh how he loved when Misty was mad. _'She's hot when she's mad.'_

Seeing that Ash was in thought, Misty jumped up and snatched the bread. Ash broke his train of thought and tried to reach for the bread again but Misty kept moving away from his hand. Ash leaned over to try and get it but instead caused both of them to fall to the floor.

Misty groaned in slight pain as Ash's body hit hers. Ash snatched the bread and lifted off her smiling.

"Ha, ha!" Ash poked her nose at her defeat. Misty jerked her head forward and bit his finger. "OW!" He yelped before trying to shake the pain out of his hand. Misty stuck her tongue out him and vice versa.

They heard the sound of something dropping and jerked their heads to the direction. Brock had just walked through the door and saw them. In his shock, he had dropped the grocery bag.

"Wait! Brock! It's not what it looks like!" Brock began to back away slightly. Ash hopped off Misty and stood up quickly, Misty also stood up quickly. Brock turned around and ran out the door.

"WAIT! BROCK! IT WAS ASH'S FAULT! HE JUMPED ME!" Ash turned and glared at Misty. Misty glared back.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!" In all her anger, Misty picked up a spoon and dipped it into the jelly. She then scooped it out and hit Ash's face with it. All the jelly flew on Ash's face. His mouth dropped in shock. Before he wiped it off and glaring at her. Misty quickly dashed out the door.

The chase began. Misty ran out the room and out the Pokemon Center with Ash hot on her heels. They soon ran to the beginning of the forest. Ash dug his shoe harder into the ground and jumped forward slightly. He quickly grabbed Misty by her arms and pinned her to a tree.

"HEY!" Misty tried to squirm out of his grasp but Ash held her tighter against the tree. Misty finally gave up.

"I will let you down as long as you do what I ask…." Ash trailed off smirking and licking the rest of the jelly off his lips. Misty watched him and felt something warm in her chest. Misty then eyed him carefully.

"What do you want?…." She questioned suspiciously. Ash smirked evilly before moving closer to her. Their bodies were now pressed against each other.

"Oh…not much…Just this." Ash then pressed his lips to hers. Misty closed her eyes tightly. Ash glided his tongue over her bottom lip trying to open her mouth. Misty shivered slightly at the feeling. She opened her mouth none the less. Ash's tongue was having an entire journey in her mouth. Every corner of her mouth was felt. Misty shivered again but liked the feeling a lot. Ash let go of her arms and placed it on either side of the tree. He then completely closed the gap between them. Misty wasn't very comfortable so she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands rested on his chest. Ash smiled at the thought and feel of everything that was happening.

"See! They're seventeen and are French kissing!" A voice yelled. Misty's eyes widened at the noise and she twisted away from Ash, and looked behind him. There were a blushing Kenny and Dawn. There was a moment of silence until Misty broke it.

"Um….He started it." Misty stuttered pointing to Ash. Ash looked at Dawn and Kenny annoyed.

"Yes I did. And if you don't mind I like to finish it." Misty blushed heavily and unwrapped her legs and moved away from the tree.

"He chased me and kissed me! Blame him!" Misty pointed at Ash again before running back towards the Pokemon Center, blushing the entire way. Ash groaned in annoyance.

"See what you do! I finally got to kiss her after all these dang years! And you took that away from me!" Ash then turned to where Misty was still running. "I caught you once and I can surely do it again!" He then bolted after Misty.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: They said the quickest to a man's heart is through the stomach. I guess the same thing applies for girls. (giggle)

Misty: (blush)

Ash: YES! (hugs me) You're so awesome! (anime tears runs down his face)

Me: (giggle)

Everyone: REVIEW!

Me: Oh and thanks buddy for the idea! You know who you are!


	11. K is for Ketchum!

Me: Hey!

Misty and Ash: Hey!

Me: Anyway, My friend and I had a ton of ideas on what to do for this chapter. I also decided on making it a future fiction.

Ash: FUTUREEEEEEEE! (moves like a robot) I am Ash-tron1000.

Misty: (snort) More like mo-ron…..(mutters under breathe)

Ash: HEY!

Me: Guys! Not now! Ash-tron1000 would you just say the disclaimer. (says rather than ask)

Ash: (talks and moves in robot fashion) PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon. Ha-Ha-Ha! (points at me while laughing like a robot)

Me: Don't remind me…..(hangs head)

Misty: Start the story!

_____________________________________________________________

K is for Ketchum!

It was an early morning. There was a light blue room, that had the ocean and sea shells as decorations. In the middle of the room towards the room was a king size bed with white and blue sheets.

A young man about the age of 24 began to stir as the sunlight came in through the window. His raven hair was messed up and he opened his chocolate brown eyes slowly. He then moved to stretch but found it difficult with the weight on his chest. He gazed down and saw red/orange hair spread out slightly over his chest.

The young man then smiled widely and stroked the hair. Suddenly the weight on his chest began to stir. Bright and lively cerulean colored eyes opened and gazed at him before smiling softly.

"Morning Ash…." She murmured quietly but lovingly.

Ash then moved so they were on there sides facing each other. He then cupped her cheek and brought her closer. As he did this, he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back slowly trying to save the taste of her lips on his before smiling at her.

"Morning…..Mrs. Ketchum." Misty smiled brightly as her newly wed husband said this.

She leaned forward and kissed him again. Misty pulled away softly and sighed easily. Ash wrapped his arms around her and Misty nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Ash Ketchum."

"I love you too, Misty Ketchum."

_____________________________________________________________

Ash: THAT WAS SO SHORT!

Me: IT'S SHORT AND SWEET OKAY!

Misty: True.

Me: Geez, DON'T FLAME ME SAYING HOW SHORT IT IS! I am not the only person that rights short stories. Somebody once wrote a story of them saying I love you and that was it!

Ash: Whatever (crosses arms and turns around)

Me: Why me? (smacks forehead)

Misty: Review!


	12. L is for Lollipop!

Me: Hey! I was talking to my buddy and BOOM! He gave me an idea! Plus, I was sort of eating a lollipop at the time….(sweat dropped)

Misty: (smacks forehead) Oh gosh…

Ash: LOLLIPOP! WHERE?!

Me: (holds up hand) Right here! You want it Ashy?! (He nods) Go fetch! (waves arm towards window)

Ash: WOOF! (jumps out window)

Misty: (deadpanned) There wasn't a lollipop was there.

Me: (smiles widely while shaking head) No. (Misty shakes her head)

Misty: PokeshipperShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.

Me: Start the story!

_____________________________________________________________

L is for Lollipop!

Misty was walking into the Center, happily licking a lollipop. Misty hummed as she spotted Ash sitting on the couch watching T.V. Misty plopped down next to him while pulling the pink lollipop out her mouth.

"Hey Ash!" She chirped before eating the lollipop again. Ash turned to her.

"Hey Mist," He said. Misty pulled out the lollipop again making a popping noise as she did. Ash's head snapped towards her as she made the noise.

"What are you watching?" Misty continued eating the lollipop. Ash watched as she continued to move the lollipop around her mouth and pulling it out making the sound again.

"Just watching a Pokemon battle…." Ash flinched every time he heard the pop of the lollipop coming out her mouth.

"And Ricky called out a-" The announcer's voice got cut off by Misty.

_POP! _Ash ignored it and rested his head on his hand. He tried to focus on the battle.

"Vicky just brought out her strongest Pokemon! A-"

_POP! _Ash's eye and shoulder started to twitch but he didn't say anything.

Brock then walked into the room carrying a lot of bags. He smiled at Ash.

"Hey Ash, do you think can pick up the-"

_POP! _Ash dropped his head in slight annoyance. Brock however thought he nodded his head.

"Gee thanks Ash. You're a-"

_POP! _Ash looked wide eyed at Brock.

"Wait, what did you want me to-"

_POP! _Ash let out an annoyed growl. Misty seemed oblivious to this and watched the Pokemon battle. Brock walked out the room.

"And the winner of the match is-" The announcer said excitedly until Misty pulled out her lollipop again.

_POP! _

"ARGH!" Ash threw his hand in the air. "WOULD YOU STOP MAKING THAT NOISE?!" Misty smirked evilly before pulling the lollipop out again.

_POP! _

"What noise?" Misty tilted her head looking innocent. Ash glared at her.

"You and that stupid-"

_POP! _Ash ripped the lollipop out her mouth. Misty glared at him.

"HEY!" She tried to snatch it back. Ash put the lollipop in his mouth. "Fine Ash!" She crossed her arms while pouting. "Be greedy!" Ash smirked and got right next to her ear.

_POP! _

_POP!_

_POP!_

_POP!_

_POP! _Misty glared harshly at him while Ash was just smiling sweetly. Misty yanked the lollipop out his mouth and threw it in the trash. She then began to pout. Ash looked at her questioningly after a few minutes.

"What?" Misty turned to him.

"I wanted something sweet…." She mumbled while frowning. Ash shrugged and faced the T.V again.

"Well find something sweet that's less annoying." He tried to watch the next battle but found it hard with Misty staring at him. He faced her again. "What?!" Misty leaned over and claimed his lips with hers. Ash's eyes widened as he blushed madly. Misty then pulled away and stood up.

"I feel better now." She licked her lips while Ash stuttered stupidly. Misty then leaned in close to him while staring him dead in the eye.

"By the way," Misty whispered. "You still owe me a bike, and now a lollipop." She then turned on her heel and walked out. Ash stayed on the couch with his jaw dropped.

"W-wait WHAT?!"

_____________________________________________________________

Me: HAHAH! Ash! What an idiot! (Ash walks into the room while pouting)

Ash: I couldn't find the lollipop.

Misty: (snort) I wonder why…(she muttered while looking at me)

Me: (puts arm around Ash's shoulder) Oh well…..You tried your best but failed horribly.

Ash: (hangs head) I WANTED A LOLLIPOP!

Everyone but Ash: REVIEW!

Misty: Review and send Ashy-Boy virtual lollipops so he can stop being upset.

Me: SHOW YOU CARE!


	13. M is for Mallet Destructo 2000!

**_PokeshippersShadow1: Hey everyone! I decided to let my buddy, Pikachumaster Rules write this chapter of the story. So when you send reviews, you are actually reviewing him. _**

Me: Hi everyone

Everyone: HI!

Me: well as pokeshippersShadow1 explained I'm gonna write this chapter.

Please go easy on me cause this is my very 1st story I ever wrote.

Drew: FLAME HIM! HE'S A HORRIBLE WRITER!

Me: Hey you're not even in this story. (Punches Drew back to Hoenn)

Misty: Wow you're really strong. I bet u can KO ash with one punch.

Ash. Hey! I'm not a weakling u know!

Me: Yes I can KO him, but Ash is my best bud so I won't hurt him, unless he

ticks me off, but in this story u have a new mallet I am giving u. its called

the mallet Destructo 2000. u get to hit ash with it all u like.

Misty: YAAAAY! Get ready Ash Ketchum for a world of pain.

Ash: (Gulp) liked pokeshippersShadow1 better.

Me: What was that?! (asks evilly cracking knuckles ready to punch him hard)

Ash: (cowers in fear behind Dawn from me and Misty) N-N-Nothing

Me: good. Dawn say the disclaimer

Dawn: excuse me but who are u?

Me: I'll make pokeshippersShadow1 write a penguinshipping story next chapter

Dawn: (happily) Pikachumaster Rules doesn't own Pokemon or a girlfriend

Me: Hey that's not true! ..... Ok fine I don't, but I used to until she moved

to France.

Misty: On with the story!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

M is for Mallet Destructo 2000

"Jajajajaja. I win Ash!" Misty yelled mockingly.

"How could this have happened?!" cried Ash. Misty just beat Ash in a bet to

see whose a better water Pokemon trainer, but just barely.

"U know what u have to do Ash." Misty smiled a happy yet devilish grin.

"Do I have to?" asked ash in a lazy way.

"I think my new Mallet will answer your question Ash." Misty said evilly. Out

of her hiding spot she pulled out what seems to be a new but much more

powerful mallet out and barely misses Ash by a hair that destroyed a giant

tree like if it was a little twig. Ash was dumbfounded.

"What is that?!" asked a scared Ash. "This is my new Mallet Destructo 2000,"

said Misty showing off her mallet. "Designed for hitting anyone who won't

listen to you." "It will make the target do whatever u want without any

hesitation." The mallet was made out of steel, looked very strong, and even

had a picture of Ash's face on the face of the mallet.

"Now Ash....are you going to listen?" Misty said evilly while smirking. She

started waving her new mallet in the air as if daring him to deny her wishes.

Ash backed up while stuttering.

"Y-yes!" Ash said fearfully while eyeing the mallet. Misty then grinned

sweetly as she put her mallet away. She then grabbed Ash by the collar. "Good

cause we're going to the mall." Ash became wide eyed.

They arrive on their bikes (yes Misty got her bike back when she had to leave

Ash) and Ash was pulled fast into the girls section of the store by the

collar. Misty got a bunch of dresses and tried each one on. Ash blushed every

time she came out, especially when one dress was a

v-neck. He was forced to buy them so he doesn't have to face the scariest

mallet in the world.

He carried about 5 bags in each hand and was exhausted.

"Misty can we get some lunch?" I'm, starving. Ash's stomach was as loud as a

snorlax's stomach.

"Oh come on Ash. Just one more store?" begged Misty. "You said that 6 times

in each store."

"Don't make me take out the mallet Destructo 2000 Ash. Ash knows he won't win

this battle." "Fine." Ash grumbled

"Good boy." Misty smirked at the sight of Ash agreeing, but then heard her

stomach growling as well. She blushed from embarrassment. "Ok lets gets

something to eat." Ash felt much better now that he could rest. He got a

cheeseburger with fries while Misty got a salad with a bowl of fruit.

"Hey Misty are you watching your weight?" "Cause it looks like you need it."

laughed Ash. Ash meant to say it as a joke but he didn't think what the

penalty was for saying that until Misty twitched one eye, got up, then grabbed

the mallet Destructo 2000 and swung it at Ash. Ash barely dodged it and ran

for his life. He ran as fast as he could, but felt giant earthquakes,

volcanoes erupting, and clouds shooting thunder behind him and saw a girl

known to be Misty chase him with her powerful mallet.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" " MISTY I'M SORRY! IT WAS ONLY A JOKE! PLEASE DON'T KILL

ME!!! I THINK YOUR A BEAUTIFUL HEALTHY AND VERY FIT YOUNG GIRL!!!!" yelled Ash

as he still ran.

Suddenly the earthquake, volcanoes eruptions, and thunderstorms disappeared.

Ash stopped running and walked up to Misty.

Ash saw Misty blushing a crimson red.

"Do you really mean all of that Ash?" asked a red Misty.

"Y-Yeah." "I think your the most beautiful girl my eyes have ever laid on."

said Ash as he turned scarlet.

"I wanted to tell you ever since I met you that..... I l-l-love you." said a

tomato colored Ash.

"I love you too Ash." said Misty

Slowly their faces got closer and closer till their lips met. it was only for

30 seconds, but to them, it felt like an eternity. Fireworks shot up to the

sky and showed beautiful colors of Pokemon.

They parted from the kiss to get some oxygen.

"Don't think that just your love will save you from my mallet Ash." Misty

took out the mallet Destructo 2000 and chased Ash again.

"WWWWWAAAAAA!!!!!!! CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS MISTY?!"

"Hmmm" Misty thought. "Nope." Misty smirked and chased after her love.

______________________________________________________________________

Me: well what do you think?

Ash: WWWWAAAAA!!!!! PIKACHUMASTER RULES! MAKE MISTY STOP CHASING ME WITH THAT DEADLY MALLET!!!

Me: ok Misty you can stop chasing him with your mallet.

Ash: phew

Me: now you get to chase him with this spiked steel glove.

Misty: YAAAAY!! You better run Ashy.

Ash: I WANT POKESHIPPERSSHADOW1 BACK!!!!!

Me: too bad.

Dawn: REVIEW EVERYONE

Me: Review! But for now, goodbye cause I'm gonna chase Ash with this Mallet Destructo 2000. Wow. it's sooooo strong. Pikachumaster out. stay pikapika.


	14. N is for Necklace!

Me: I AM BACK!

Ash: THANK YOU GOD! (hugs me tightly)

Me: Ashy! I missed you! (hugs Ash back)

Ash: (sobs) HE HAD MISTY CHASE ME WITH A MALLET!

Me: Misty….(says dangerously)

Misty: Er….(blushes while hiding mallet behind back)

Me: Ash, say the disclaimer.

Ash: With pleasure! PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon. (Drew walks in looking dazed)

Drew: He punched me all the way back to Hoenn.

Me: DREWBIE! I MISSED YOU TOO! (hugs Drew tightly)

Ash: HEY!

Misty: Ash…(growls)

Ash: (shuts mouth instantly)

Drew: START THE STORY!

_____________________________________________________________

N is for Necklace!

Dawn brushed her hair as she sat in front of the mirror. Slightly tanned hands then rested themselves on her pink clothed shoulder. A head then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful," A teenage boy's voice murmured as he nuzzled her neck. As he nuzzled her neck, he felt a slightly cold chain. He pulled back before reaching down and hold the chain. Dawn smiled up at him.

"I never take it off," She whispered before kissing his cheek. Kenny blushed slightly and held his cheek. "Do you remember that day?" Kenny suddenly broke into a huge smile and pulled Dawn in for a hug.

"How can I forget?"

**One year ago…….**

Kenny sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. He then reached his hand into his pocket and pulled a chain out.

The chain itself was silver. On the bottom of the chain was a water stone carved into a heart. It cost a lot of money but Kenny was hoping it would go into good use.

Kenny continued walking on the sidewalk with his hand in his pocket. The hand in his pocket was gently holding the necklace. He walked into the Pokemon Center and saw a girl with blue hair sitting on the couch. She was gently brushing Piplup's hair. Kenny smiled cheekily before taking a seat next to her.

"Hey Dee Dee!" Dawn's face turned pink as she glared lightly at him.

"Quit calling me that!" She then pouted and turned her attention back to Piplup who was giggling at Dawn's pet name.

They both then fell into a silence. Dawn seemed perfectly content with her activity while Kenny was fiddling with the necklace in his pocket.

"Hey Dee Dee," Dawn growled in slight annoyance after hearing the nickname before turning towards him. "I…uh….um…wanted to….uh," Kenny began stuttering unable to get his words out. _'Come say it….Give her_ _the necklace and tell her how you feel….' _Kenny took a deep breathe. "I wanted to….go for a walk! Yeah, a walk!" He started laughing nervously before getting off the couch and walking out the Center. He sighed heavily while running a hand through his hair. _'Coward….'_

Back at the Center……

Dawn was confused about Kenny's strange behavior. Piplup just snorted at the two trainers behavior around one another. Dawn then started to blush and pull out a poke' ball.

"I think I am going to go with Kenny." Dawn returned Piplup and stood up. She then walked out the Pokemon Center to follow Kenny. She saw him with his head down slightly looking at something in his hand. "Hey Kenny," She ran up to him quickly looking at his hand. Kenny flushed and snapped his hand closed. "What was that?…" She asked innocently.

"Nothing!" He backed away from her. She stalked up to him.

"It sure looked like something…." She walked closer to him. Kenny almost broke out into a run until Dawn grabbed his wrist. "If you don't show me what that was…." She leaned in so they were nose to nose causing Kenny to blush. "I won't hesitate on having Pikachu shock you." Kenny began to smirk slightly.

"That's ASH'S Pikachu." Dawn smirked back making Kenny's smirk fade. "Pikachu listens to me when I need it to. Ash lets him….." Kenny gulped before pulling out the necklace.

"This is what I was looking at." He held it up to her face showing her the necklace. Dawn's breathe got caught in her throat at the sight of the necklace. It was beautiful beyond words. The way it sparkled and looked.

"Wow Kenny," Dawn said in awe as she eyed the necklace. "it is so beautiful." She then glared slightly. "Who is it for?" Kenny blushed even more not catching the jealousy in her voice.

"Um…a friend." He said carefully. Dawn eyed him careful.

"Who?…" Her voice dripped with jealousy and anger and slight pain. Kenny drew in a deep breathe before putting the necklace in her hand.

"You," He whispered ruffling his hair a little bit. Dawn blushed before looking at the necklace. A huge smile spread over her features before she hugged Kenny tightly around the neck and nuzzled his cheek with hers.

"AW! THANKS KENNY!" Kenny turned blue from her tight hug and struggles to get out of it.

"You're welcome Dawn," He smiled weakly as his voice sounded strangled. "But you're crushing me…." He said as his face was turning purple. Dawn let go giggling.

"Sorry," She put it the necklace on quickly before smiling widely again. "this is so awesome!" Kenny rubbed his neck before smiling.

"Yeah," He muttered still blushing. Dawn, without thinking, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Kenny's eyes were wide and his whole face looked like a tomato before he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Dawn pulled back smiling at the blushing teen. "Wow," He said breathlessly. "remind me to get you more presents." Dawn giggled.

"With pleasure."

_Present…._

"Yeah," Kenny chuckled. "That was some day…" Dawn nodded before kissing his cheek. "I can't believe you were gonna send Pikachu on me." Kenny shook his head before heading out the door with Dawn on his heels.

"I would never do that," Dawn said as she hooked arms with him. Then muttered under her breathe before smirking. "Sike….." Kenny turned towards her.

"Huh? What did you say?" Dawn giggled.

"Oh nothing….."

_____________________________________________________________

Me: Haha I would've sent Pikachu on him.

Kenny: Really?….

Me: Aw no! (hugs Kenny)

Dawn: HUGS! (throws arms around us)

Me: (pulls away) Ok I am done. (they still hug) I am not gonna bother. (turns to Ash and Misty to find them kissing) What the?…(turns to find May and Drew hugging and kissing) Wait…What did I miss?!

Everyone but me: Oh nothing….

Me: Review?……

Everyone: PLEASE!


	15. O is for Online!

Me: Hey! My friend was emailing me and BANG! I had this idea.

Ash: BANG! Haha….I like that. (makes hand in shape of gun and points to Misty) BANG!

Misty: (pulls out her mallet and smacks Ash) BANG!

Me: (watches Ash fly over horizon) Well…Since he is gone. Misty, can you do the disclaimer?

Misty: (puts away mallet and smiles innocently) PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon or the internet or any form of using online devices.

Me: Start the story!

_____________________________________________________________

O is for Online!

May placed Skitty on the floor at her feet before sitting down on the computer chair. May pulled out her red laptop from her new traveling bag and set it on the table. As soon as she opened it, she heard the familiar:

_You got mail! _

May smiled brightly before clicking on it. She opened it and gasped. It was from Drew.

_Hey May,_

_I was thinking that we should start over and try to get along better. I know it seems sudden but the way we acted seemed childish once I thought about it. So what do you say? Friends?_

_Sincerely,_

_Drew_

May smiled brightly before turning away from the computer, blushing. She looked down at Skitty and picked her up. May sat her on her lap and began to pet her gently.

"What do you think I should do?" Skitty meowed before falling asleep in May's lap. May turned back to the computer and began typing.

_Hey Drew,_

_I guess you are right. Being friends would be nice. Plus Skitty thinks we should be friends as well. =D. I have been training really hard. I think Skitty is close to evolving._

_What have you been up to lately?_

_Love,_

_May_

After about five months of being friends, May realized she should tell Drew how she felt. So she decided to tell him in the next email. Which would be today since they made sure to email each other everyday.

May bit her lip nervously. She dropped her gaze to the Delcatty at her feet.

"You helped me before," May scooped up Delcatty. "Can you help me again?" Delcatty nuzzled her cheek. May sighed deeply. "I guess I should tell him huh?"

Delcatty meowed it's name before curling up in her arms. May sighed again before typing.

_Drew,_

_We have been friends for awhile now, and we have known each other even longer. I have something I have wanted to tell you since I realized it, all those years ago. I love you, Drew Hayden. I am hoping this doesn't affect out friendship and that you won't think any less of me. _

_I was gonna keep it a secret but Delcatty convinced me to tell you. Sounds crazy but that is what she did. _

_Love,_

_May_

Drew never replied and May lost all hope. She closed her laptop and sat up in her bed. She pulled her legs to her chest and began to cry into her knees. Outside her door, she heard the sound of the doors to the entrance of the Pokemon Center open. She didn't think too much about it however. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She wiped away her tears.

"Come in." The door opened and May saw nothing but green hair and eyes. It took everything in her to not jump up and run to him. She stayed frozen in her spot, watching Drew with her eyes.

Drew smirked and flipped his hair. He then walked towards May and handed a rose to her.

"For Beautifly?" May questioned as she held the rose. Drew's smirk turned into a warm smile.

"No," He leaned down slightly causing May to turn red. "for you." He leaned in all the way and kissed her. May gasped but soon closed her eyes and kissed back. Drew lifted May off the bed and held her close. May wrapped her arms around his neck. May pulled away and smiled.

"To think," she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. "this all happened because we were online." Drew chuckled.

"The magic of computers." Drew felt something rub against his leg. He looked down and saw Delcatty. "And the magic of Delcatty." May scooped up Delcatty and faced Drew again. Drew rested his forehead on hers. "I love you too, May Maple."

_____________________________________________________________

Me: Not my best work but anything for a friend. (Ash falls through ceiling)

Misty: You missed the story.

Ash: I was flying and you're concerned about the story?! That hurts, Mist.

Misty: Love hurts!

Me: Well even though it wasn't my best work, I hope to get reviews!

Misty and Ash: Review!


	16. P is for Perfect!

Me: (jumps down out of nowhere) WHAT'S UP DUDE?! I AM BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! (wink) Sorry about not updating in a LOOOOOOONG time. But I had a lot going on. My life has been perfect these past couple of weeks. (sighs happily) Everything is working out too wonderfully, it is like a dream almost.

Drew: Okay we don't want to hear your life story.

Me: (glare) I can just picture my next story…..HOENSHIPPING!

Drew: NO! OKAY I AM SORRY! (May giggles and kisses his cheek)

Me: Anyway, I would like to personally apologize to some of the fans that REALLY like this story. I promised not to put it on forever hold but winded up doing just that. I just had a lot going on and like I said my life has been perfect. But that is no excuse to leave you guys hanging. Anyway, I would also like to personally apologize to Amulet Misty. She was supposed to be a character in the story but Pikachumaster decided to back out and write his own story. (crosses arms while glaring) So unprofessional!

May: Don't worry. Your story is awesome with or without his help.

Me: (wink) I know. I got reviews before I met him.

Ash: LOLLIPOPS! (sucks on a lollipop)

Misty: I want one!

Ash: TOO BAD!

Misty: FINE BE GREEDY! I HOPE YOU GET FAT!

Ash: You would still love me. (Misty blushes while sticking her tongue out at him)

Me: Wait, Where is Dawn and Kenny? I SWEAR IF THEY ARE MAKING OUT IN MY ROOM AGAIN-!

Kenny: Oh relax we were watching Nitro Circus.

Me: Which I don't own.

Everyone but me: As well as Pokemon.

Me: WHO ASKED YOU GUYS?!

Dawn: Start the story!

_____________________________________________________________

P is for Perfect

He was perfect. His messy raven hair just begging me to run through it. His chocolate eyes always managing to hold my gaze and get me lost in them. His perfect face that I always wish to kiss all over. His body was well built from all his years of traveling. His smile for turning my knees weak.

And for those of you thinking, 'Wow what a jerk. Only thinking of his looks.' No I am not shallow. Allow me to continue.

His perfect was for helping others and never asking for anything in return. The way he gets when he is determined to achieve something. The list goes on and on but he isn't mine.

All this was going though our favorite red-head's mind as she stared at the object of her affections. (A/N: If she isn't your favorite red-head THEN YOU HAVE SOME PROBLEMS!) He caught her stare.

"Whatcha' looking at Mist?" Ash said as he gazed her curiously. Misty blushed a light pink and began to stutter.

"O-oh no-nothing!" She squeaked and turned away. Ash just smiled softly at her and gazed at her. Little did she know her raven haired campaign was thinking similar thoughts about her.

Man, I love her gorgeous red-orange hair. Her cerulean eyes and her petite nose. Her figure grew into the shape of a young women's. Her lips are pink and full that I just want to lean over and kiss them. But everyone knows look aren't everything. Misty has this fiery passion that always makes me want to push to be my very best. Her love and passion for her friends and Pokemon is amazing. Everything about her is perfect to me. Even though some people may not agree, I know she is perfect in her way. And that way just appeals to me like no other.

Misty turned her cerulean eyes back to Ash.

"What are _you_ looking at should be the question." Misty said referring to Ash's question earlier. Ash blushed and smiled.

"You know what Misty," He asked softly. Misty blushed harder.

"What?" Ash leaned in and kissed her. Misty's eyes fluttered close as she leaned in.

"I think we're perfect for each other." Misty smiled back at Ash and leaned in for another kiss.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: SHORT AND SWEET!

Misty: Yeah but I loved it.

Ash: Same.

May: Very cute.

Drew: Too mushy…(I smack the back of his head) OW! Sorry, Sorry!

Me: Anyway, I would like to apologize again to Amulet Misty about the whole changing of this story idea. (wink) Remind to include you in my Halloween story or New Year's story. The Halloween one is gonna be a sequel to Christmas Time with Loved Ones, and New Year's is gonna be an Epilogue for Christmas Time With Loved Ones.

Dawn: But only if you want to be.

Kenny: You don't have to if you don't want to. Thou shall not be forced. (Everyone looks at him weirdly.)

Me: Um…Okay. Oh and by the way, I had a really good friend of mine read this story. He suggested that I write chapter M again but having me write it. Since it is MY story. Plus some people were also suggesting I write it myself. So just leave a P.S on one of you comments agreeing or disagreeing with me. I have some ideas for chapter 'M' anyway and I am willing to take other suggestions.

Ash: Wait….Halloween and New Year's story. YOU NOT LEAVING YET! YAY! (hugs me tightly)

Me: (choking) Yeah, I made a few promises about writing certain stories. (Ash lets go a little so I can talk) You guys didn't think I'd leave you hanging did you. (wink)

Everyone but me: YAY! GROUP HUG! (Everyone hugs me)

Me: (turning blue) Um…Guys?….(coughing) Re-(cough)view!


	17. Q is for Quilt!

Me: HEY GUYS! Sorry about the long wait….I recently got into some advance classes and everything was so overwhelming. So I just stepped back for a moment and had an idea for this chapter and just HAD TO TYPE IT!

Ash: Pokeshipping?

Drew: Contestingshipping?

Kenny: Penguinshipping?

Misty, May, and Dawn: Hot-guys-for-us-shipping?

Guys: (glare) What are you trying to say? (girls giggle)

Me: (sweat drop) Um….Penguinshipping.

Kenny: YES!

Dawn: Hot guy?….

Me: You think Kenny's hot. (Dawn blush)

Ash: (tears) Pokeshipping?!?!?!

Me: I am taking a break from Pokeshipping for a few chapters…..(hugs Ash) DON'T CRY!

Dawn: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.

Everyone else: Start the story!

_____________________________________________________________

Q is for Quilt

Dawn wrapped her coat tighter around her to block from the cold wind. It was the middle of winter and the breeze was hitting against her frame making her shiver violently.

'Man,' Dawn thought tiredly. 'I hate the winter. I like the warm and hot sun hitting me and being able to wear light clothing….' Dawn thought miserably while tugging her thick, pink coat closer.

Dawn looked up slightly and smiled. The lights from the Pokemon Center were shinning brightly. She sighed in slight relief before quickening her step with the hopes of being inside the center as soon as possible. Dawn picked up her pace the closer she was to the Pokemon Center. She then burst through the doors and smiled in relief as the warmth from the heater hit her icy skin. She walked to her room and hung her stuff up leaving her in her blue turtle neck.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms covered in green fabric wrapped around her waist as a mess of brown hair rested on her shoulder. Dawn continued to shiver but smiled slightly at the warmth her boyfriend was radiating off.

"It's really cold outside huh?…." He mumbled into her shoulder before kissing it gently. Dawn smirked slightly.

"NOOOOO! I can practically tan out there." Kenny chuckled into her shoulder before kissing her cheek.

"We can deal without the sarcasm, thank you." Dawn smiled before kissing him gently but broke it off with a shiver and pouted.

"I hate the cold!" Kenny smiled before pulling her with him onto a chair. She sat on his lap wrapped around him. Kenny reached over and wrapped a quilt around the both of them and gave her a hot chocolate while rubbing her arms afterwards.

"I guess I will just have to warm you up," Kenny whispered into her neck before kissing it while Dawn blushed.

"Um…I think the quilt has it covered….THANKS!" She covered herself up with the quilt. Kenny laughed before pulling it down slightly so her head popped out. Kenny leaned forward and kissed Dawn. Dawn felt her whole body flush from the warmth. Kenny pulled away smiling.

"I think I can keep you more warmer than any quilt can." Dawn giggled before kissing him again.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: Short and sweet!

Drew: YOU WRITE SO MANY SHORT AND SWEET ONES! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING WITH THAT!

Me: (cheeky grin) You LOVE me!

Drew: (blush)

May: (growl)

Me: (sweat drop) hehehehehehehe…..

Kenny and Dawn: (blushing and stuttering reading the story)

Ash: I LOVE POKESHIPPERSSHADOW1!

Misty: (growls along with May)

Me: Hahaha…..review?


	18. R is for Roses!

Me: I am back with chapter 'R'!

Everyone else: And what shipping is this?

Me: R…roses….CONTESTSHIPPING! DUH!

Misty: Less attitude would be great. (crosses arms)

Me: Anyways, I HAVE OVER 100 HUNDRED REVIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

Ash: Wow….big number….I stop counting after 10...Who needs the rest?!

Everyone: (sweat drop)

Misty: The real reason is because he doesn't know what comes after 10.

Ash: HEY I CAN COUNT! 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10.….uh….

Misty: I rest my case.

Ash: OH YEAH! WELL HERE IS SOMETHING I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T! POKESHIPPERSSHADOW1 DOESN'T OWN POKEMON!

Misty: EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!

Me: HEY! I AM RIGHT HERE!

Ash: (confused) No, I AM RIGHT HERE! YOU'RE OVER THERE!

Everyone: (anime fall)

Me: Just start the story.

_____________________________________________________________

R is for Roses

May smiled brightly as she placed another rose in a white and pink vase. The vase was normal size but the amount of roses in it seemed to make it look like a tree. A tree has what looks like a thin body with a bushy top. Well same thing with May's vase. It looked like it would tip over any day but it still looked beautiful. The roses shined with a simple but elegant sparkle. There were over 30 roses in this one vase.

May's gaze softened as she gazed at roses with a soft but happy smile. 'Another rose for my collection' she mused.

There was a knock on her door and May skipped over and opened it. Drew was there standing with his usual smirk.

"Hey Ma-" May slammed the door with a gasp. She then ran over to her vase and was trying to think of where to hide it. She didn't want to put it in the closet, that was just too cruel for the poor flowers. She looked up and saw a shelf high over the door.

'What are the chances of Drew looking up and seeing it there?….OH WHO CARES!' May grabbed a chair from the desk and reached to put the vase with the roses on the shelf.

Suddenly Drew opened the door, knocking over May's chair causing May to let out a quick yell and fall forward. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact while clutching the vase to her chest.

Two arms caught her by her back and behind her knees. May opened one eye cautiously. She saw amused but concerned green eyes staring back at her. May opened her other eye as a deep blush spread over her cheeks and nose.

"Oops.." May giggled nervously. Drew looked her over quickly to see if anything was injured. No damage done. Drew's smirk returned as he caught sight of what May was holding.

"I see you never gave the roses to Beautifly." May's blush deepened. (And here I am thinking it couldn't get any deeper)

"Oh..see, I was..um…holding them for her. I mean the roses can't go in the poke ball…hehe…and I put them in this vase to keep them healthy for her. OH BY THE WAY! She told me to thank you. So thank you!" May stuttered nervously before ducked her head waiting for Drew to laugh at her or say something. Drew's smirk slowly turned into a warm smile. He pulled May up slightly while being his head to her ear.

"It's okay….They were meant for you though." May gasped again as his cool breathe hit her ear and at his words. Drew pulled back slightly and turned to kiss her. May's breathe caught in her throat at the feeling cursing through her veins. She pushed against his lips softly after a moment of thinking on what was going on. Drew smirked against her lips before tilting her head and kissing her a little deeper. May pulled back before grinning sheepishly.

"So…..I can keep them?" Drew chuckled before kissing May again. May pulled back once again.

"No seriously, can I?"

_____________________________________________________________

Ash: WOW MAY YOU'RE SO DENSE!

May: AT LEAST I CAN COUNT PAST TEN!

Ash: SHUT UP!

Misty: Oh god….

Drew: We are in love with idiots…..

Kenny and Dawn: You guys sure are!

Misty and Drew: (glare)

Me:….Review?


	19. S is for Santa! Holiday Fic

Me: Guess who is back?!

Ash: Santa Clause with the rest of my gifts!

Everyone:…(crickets)

Me: Anyway it's chapter 'S' and it is a holiday fic!

Misty: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon….nor own Santa…nor does she know him for that matter.

Me: Start the Fic!

* * *

S is for Santa

"Ash, calm down!" Ash's mother called from where she was in the kitchen. Even in her distance, she was able to hear Ash's yells and his bouncing.

"Okay Mom!" Ash called back in amusement as his eyes danced. He looked at Pikachu, who was standing by his feet, and smiled down at him. "You excited Pikachu?" Pikachu bounced up to Ash's shoulders with a wide smile.

"Pika Pika!" Ash chuckled and patted the Pokemon on the head. Then the door bell rang through out the Ketchum home. Ash walked over to the door and smiled at who he saw.

"Hey Brock." Brock smiled back. He was all wrapped up in his winter attire while holding a couple of wrapped gifts.

"Hey Ash," Brock walked in as Ash stepped aside. "thanks for having me over for the holidays."

"No problem, Brocko."

"So can I put these under the tree?" Ash smirked.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Brock laughed lightly at Ash's comment before putting the presents under the tree and taking off his coat along with his boots. The warmth of the home hit his bare skin as he sighed in relief.

"It's crazy out there," Brock said while looking out the window. He looked back at Ash with a slight frown at what he had to tell him next. "I..I don't think Misty is going to be able to come for the holidays." Ash's smile quickly turned into a frown, his eyes lost the amusement. Ash then put on a forced smile as he looked at his older friend.

"It's okay…." Ash's looked at Pikachu then back at Brock. "At least you were able to come." Which was true. Ash was thankful Brock could come but without Misty, Ash couldn't help but feel depressed. Brock clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Who knows Ash, maybe she will come." Ash smiled slightly. "I'm going to go say hi to your mom. I don't want to be rude." Ash chuckled and nodded. Brock then walked out the room and Ash gazed out the window. Pikachu looked at it's trainer.

"Pikapi, pika chu pikachu pika pipiakchu?" Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder while tilting it's head to the side. _(Translation: Ash, what do you want for Christmas?)_

"All I want for Christmas…" Ash said more to himself than Pikachu. "is Misty home for the holidays." Pikachu gazed at Ash before looking out the window along with him. Neither of them heard the bells jingling or a jolly laugh coming from outside on the roof.

Meanwhile in Cerulean City, Misty was gazing out the window sadly. Watching the fierce wind blow as the snow began to pile up. Misty sighed sadly. Her sisters were on a trip so she was alone for the holidays at home. Misty wanted to go to Ash's house for the holidays so she wouldn't have to be alone. Azurill hopped onto her lap. Misty smiled at the Pokemon.

"Guess it is just you, me and the others." Misty said referring to her other Pokemon. Misty sat down in her living room in the seat closest to her fireplace. She sipped her hot chocolate as she watched the flames dance.

Suddenly a winter breeze swept down the chimney putting out the flames. Misty hopped to her feet with Azurill ready for anything. That is, almost everything. Chunky legs clad in red pants along with black boots came into their view. The legs were dangling and kicking the air as the body struggled to get down. Misty's jaw dropped as Azurill squealed. The rest of the body came down after wiggling so much. The man dusted himself while laughing in a jolly and amused way.

"I see you guys haven't cleaned out your chimney in a while." He dusted the rest of his suit off until it was clean. There in front of Misty's eyes was the one and only, Santa Clause.

"I'm dreaming….I drank too much hot chocolate and fell asleep…I'm dreaming…" Misty continuously rubbed her eyes and blinked for a few seconds while jolly old Saint Nick laughed. Misty didn't know how to react. "What are you-" Santa cut her off.

"doing here?" Misty nodded. "To get you my dear." Misty titled her head to the side while looking confused.

"But why?" Santa laughed while bending down and giving Azurill a treat and a pat on the head.

"Because of Ash Ketchum." Misty rolled her eyes playfully with a laugh.

"What did Ash do now?" Santa smiled widely.

"He made his Christmas wish."

"What was his Christmas wish?" Santa smiled cheerily.

"To have you home for the holidays." Misty blushed brilliantly. Santa walked towards her and held a hand out. "Ready to go? Your bags are already in the sleigh." Misty nodded and grabbed his hand. The three of them were engulfed in sparkles and winter wind. Misty and Azurill shivered slightly as they closed their eyes. When they opened them, they were on the roof of the gym. Santa's sleigh was right next to them. Santa hopped in and reached a hand towards Misty.

"Come on, Ash isn't the only good boy with Christmas wishes." Misty giggled and grabbed his hand. Azurill hopped in after Misty. They all glided through the sky towards Pallet Town.

In Pallet Town, Ash's mom and Brock went to sleep in the respective rooms. Pikachu was sitting on the table eating some ketchup. On the couch by the Christmas Tree was Ash. He was sprawled out on the couch and breathing deeply. He didn't hear the sound of a girl letting out a yelp or the sound of a large man chuckling.

"Okay this is your stop." Santa pulled Misty near the tree, right next to Ash. He placed some other gifts down by the tree as well. Then he winked and snapped his fingers. The winter breeze and sparkles taking him away.

"Thank you," Misty whispered. "Santa." Misty looked back at Ash and smiled. Pikachu saw Misty and opened his mouth to call her name. Misty held a finger to her lips, halting him in his tracks. Pikachu nodded and smiled. Misty then turned back to Ash and hovered over him. "Ash," Misty said quietly. Ash stirred and let out a sigh.

"In a minute, Mist." Misty nodded.

"Okay Ash." Misty turned around to the table, where Pikachu was. Ash's eyes shot opened after a minute as his mouth released a gasp. He sat up and looked in the direction where Misty was walking away.

"MISTY!" Misty jumped up startled at the sudden loud noise after all the whispering and tip toeing. Before she could turn around, Ash scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around.

"Ash!" She yelled back mockingly. Ash laughed and twirled her around again before putting her down. But he didn't take his arms off her.

"I'm so happy you're here." Ash hugged her close. "It is weird because I made a-" Misty cut him off.

"Aw, was I little Ashy's Christmas wish?" Misty giggled, even though she knew she was, while Ash smiled softly as his eyes became half lidded.

"You know what Mist?" Misty blinked.

"No, what?" Ash leaned in towards her causing her to blush.

"You were." Was all he said before he kissed her sweetly. Misty smiled into the kiss before kissing back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a sweet kiss. The perfect first kiss. They both pulled away and rested their foreheads on each other.

"But I just gotta know Mist," Ash pulled away and stared into her cerulean eyes. "How did you get here?" Misty giggled while shaking her head slightly. This was all she said before pulling him into another kiss.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

Me: Done. It's been awhile since I have updated huh?

Misty and Ash: YA THINK?!

Me: Anyway,….

Everyone: Review

Me: And have a Merry Christmas!


	20. T is for Trouble!

Me: I am back!

Ash: (starts humming sexy back)

Drew: I'm bringing sexy back!

Kenny: (background singer) YEAH!

Misty, May, and Dawn: (giggling)

Me: GUYS WAIT! (holds hands up) I DON'T OWN THAT SONG!

Guys: Oh

Me: Anyway, here is chapter 'T'.

Guys: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own the song sexy back or Pokemon!

Me: Lets get the show on the road already!

Misty: Technically it is a story.

Drew: JUST START IT!

* * *

T is for Trouble

_Trouble. _

That is what May was for him. Nothing but trouble. Drew always knew May would be trouble from him. He knew this the moment he first talked to her.

But May wasn't a bad girl. Oh no, she was a very good girl in fact. Drew snorted at the thought of May being a bad girl. That would never happen in a million years.

She behaves like a good girl but the effects she leaves him with, is what is wrong. That is what Drew's trouble is all about.

Her eyes. Those sapphire jewels that were the window to her soul. Drew was always able to tell her emotions with one look into her eyes. They always haunted him, no matter what her mood. The way they sparkled and gazed at him when she was happy. The way they shined with tears while looking at him pleadingly when she was sad. Even the way they got fired up when she mad. They taunted Drew.

Her hair was perfect. The warming shade of brown, the way it framed her face perfectly. And not to mention how soft it looked and most likely was. Every time Drew sees her, it takes everything in him to not reach across to push away a lose strand or run a hand through it. Her hair drove Drew insane on the inside.

Her lips were the perfect shade of pink and full. The way they twisted into a perfect smile. The way they would come out to make an adorable pout. How sad they left him when they were down in a frown. But they teased him. Making him want to reach out and kiss them.

Her voice was so sweet and beautiful. It can change depending on her mood. How nervous it sounded when she was embarrassed. How low and soft it sounded when she was sad. It would be so upbeat and even a little loud when she was happy. All the sounds were recorded in Drew's mind to play over and over again when she wasn't around.

Her attitude was just what Drew needed. A playful and happy girl when he was alone. Even when she had a slight temper. That temper is what made Drew know she was able to keep up with him. But he would never admit that to her.

Drew can go on and on about all the things that caused Drew all of his trouble. All the trouble of having to control himself and try to not think about her. Or even fall under the spell, she wasn't aware she had even cast on him.

Oh yes, May Maple was trouble.

But then again, Drew did always strike people as a bad boy looking for trouble.

* * *

Me: I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I was typing this….It just…came to me. I wasn't really thinking about it. Just don't flame about it being short. I am a huge fan of short and sweet. Although I would consider this that sweet....But I hope it is okay at least!

May: Haha I am a bad girl

Drew: No you're just troublesome

Paul: That is my word!

Drew: Did you invent it?!

Me: Boys, boys! Calm down! (holds them back)

Drew and Paul: Whatever

Everyone but Drew, Paul and Me: REVIEW!


	21. U is for Underwear!

Me: Hey everybody. I have chapter 'U'! This one isn't romance though or at least not a lot of it. There will be hints though. But this isn't full romance, it is family. (wink)

Everyone: So we get a break?

Me: Well yes except for Ash.

Ash: What do you mean?!

Me: (ignores him) Disclaimer please.

Ash: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T GET A BREAK?!

May: (ignores him) PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon!

Ash: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T GET A BREAK?!

* * *

U is for Underwear

"I am glad that you can travel with us again, Misty." Ash smiled softly at Misty with a half lidded gaze. The red headed girl smiled back with soft eyes. A light blush filling her cheeks as well.

"Well," Misty twirled a lock of her hair nervously. "I am glad to be traveling with you guys again, Ash." Ash blushed lightly with the same look as before. The two teens were currently in Ash's house, they were getting ready to leave for the new region.

"And who knows," Ash slid closer to Misty from his spot on the couch with a flirtatious smile. "Maybe things will be different this time." He gave her a wink causing Misty's blush to deepen and her smile to widen. Ash then cupped her cheek and rested a hand on her waist. Misty wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him slightly. Ash was beginning to lean down while Misty was leaning up. They were about to meet half way as their eyes were close to closing completely. Their eyes closed completely when they felt each other's breathe on their lips.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps and someone opening the front door brought them out of their moment. They both pulled away quickly as if on fire.

There at the door was Mrs. Ketchum. She was holding four bags of groceries. She smiled at the kids obviously oblivious as to the moment she ruined.

"Hi Ash!" She walked towards the kids in the living. "I bought some stuff for you for your journey." Ash's face flushed in embarrassment as Misty giggled. "Well come on, I raised you better than that. Help your mother with the bags." She gave Ash three of the four bags as that left her with one bag. Ash, not expecting the sudden weight of the bags, fell to the floor under the weight. Misty giggled at him while Mrs. Ketchum scowled slightly. "Ashton, don't lie down on a job!" Misty was in laughs while Ash was grumbling to himself as he stood up with all the bags. They walked to the kitchen table, where Ash's backpack was.

"Mom…." Ash grumbled under all the bags before dumping them on the table with a sigh of relief. "What is all this stuff?" Mrs. Ketchum smiled.

"Oh, just a couple of things I picked up for your journey." Misty and Ash raised an eyebrow while looking at the large four bags.

"A couple?"

"I got you this," Mrs. Ketchum said while putting a new pair of clothes into Ash's backpack. "I got these on sale," She exclaimed excited while putting in a large amount of socks. "I stopped by the grocery store to get you these, while I gave Brock the real food," She said while putting in a couple of snacks. Ash and Misty sweat dropped at how fast and excited Mrs. Ketchum was. Misty was giggled while Ash was rolling his eyes and groaning. Mrs. Ketchum was oblivious to her son's embarrassment as she continued to pack the supplies into his backpack.

"I have a feeling this journey is going to be fun," Misty whispered to Ash. Ash smiled and grabbed her hand as a flirtatious smile graced his handsome features once again.

"Me too," He whispered back while leaning into her.

"Oh! I thought these were the cutest!" Mrs. Ketchum smiled while waving a pair of pajama pants around Ash. They had little Pikachus and thunderbolts going it. Ash's smacked a hand on his forehead before running it down his face. Misty continued to giggle and smile, at Mrs. Ketchum and Ash. Mrs. Ketchum went on rambling and stuffing supplies into Ash's backpack.

Ash turned back to Misty before leaning towards her again. Misty leaned in while still giggling. "Where were we?" He muttered to her quietly. That is until Mrs. Ketchum grabbed Ash's collar and was trying to be secretive. Ash was close to exploding.

"I also got you a bunch of underwear," She was attempting to keep Misty from listening but sadly that wasn't working. "I found them on sale," She whispered while holding up two large bags of underwear. Misty burst out laughing while Ash flushed and stuffed the underwear into his backpack.

"MOM!"

Finally after all the packing was done. Ash and Misty were ready to leave and meet Brock at the lab. Misty and Ash were waving towards the house where Mrs. Ketchum was out in the front yard waving back.

"Bye Mom! I'll be sure to call you when I get there!"

"Bye Mrs. Ketchum! Thank you for everything!" Pikachu smiled from his spot on Ash's shoulder while waving around a bottle of ketchup.

"PIKA PIKA!" _(Translation: THANK YOU!) _Mrs. Ketchum smiled.

"You better, Ashton! No problem, Misty! And you're welcome, Pikachu! I know how much you like ketchup!" Everyone laughed before turning around as Mrs. Ketchum walked into the house.

"Finally!" Ash sighed out as he grabbed Misty's waist. He pulled her close and dipped her slightly as she giggled.

Suddenly Mrs. Ketchum through the door to the house open. As she ran down the stairs to the front lawn. She cupped her hands over her mouth.

"ASH! DON'T FORGET TO CHAN-" Ash's pushed Misty away before turning to the house.

"I KNOW MOM!" Mrs. Ketchum put her hands on her hips.

"Don't yell at me! Besides you didn't even let me finish! I was about to say don't forget to chan-" Ash flushed.

"I KNOW MOM! I WILL CHANGE MY UNDERWEAR! I PROMISE! LETS GO MISTY!" Ash grabbed the laughing red head by her wrist and ran to the lab.

Mrs. Ketchum blinked before turning to Mr. Mime, who was watering the garden.

"I was going to say don't forget to change your you-know-what's." Mrs. Ketchum then began to help Mr. Mime with the garden. "I mean why would he want to embarrass himself in front of Misty. She probably wouldn't have known what we are talking about." Mrs. Ketchum shrugged before shaking her head and smiling. "Teenagers."

* * *

Me: Mrs. Ketchum is an awesome character.

Ash: YOU COULDN'T GIVE ME A BREAK, COULD YOU?!?!

Me: No, not really.

Gary: (laughing) Little Ashy-Boy is a Momma's boy!

Ash: Shut up Gary!

Everyone: ASH DON'T FORGET TO CHANGE YOUR YOU-KNOW-WHAT'S!

Ash: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Everyone but Ash: Review!


	22. V is for Victory!

Me: And here is chapter 'V'!

Ash: WHOOHOO! WE'RE ON A ROLL!

Me: (raises eyebrow) We?

Ash: (sweat drop) By we. I mean you, your computer, and you controlling my character.

Me: Nice save

Misty: Well she doesn't really control your character. Just…uses him per say.

May: BUT SHE DOESN'T OWN US!

Me: Nor do I own Pokemon.

Drew: Start the Story!

* * *

V is for Victory

"FLAMETHROWER!"

"THUNDERBOLT!"

The two moves from the Pokemon collided as a massive explosion happened. Everyone in the stadium were at the edge of their seats as the trainer gazed out determinedly into the field. The smoke from the explosion disappeared as two figures were revealed. Everyone gazed into the smoke to determine who won the match. They were able to make out two standing figures. Both breathing heavily and injured. Suddenly the fire type Pokemon fainted to the ground from all it's energy being drained and it's weakness from the battle.

The crowd was silent for a moment. In slight shock and awe. Before everyone cheers roared the stadium as people jumped to their feet and throwing their arms in the air.

Ash looked at Pikachu, who was also in shock (no pun intended). A large smile then formed on his face as his eyes lit up.

"WE DID IT PIKACHU!" He ran out to the field to his Pokemon causing the crowd to get louder. Ash scooped up the Pokemon and cheered. "I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU BUDDY!" Pikachu cheered as well. He was tired but he was happy.

"ASH!" Ash whipped around to see his mom and all of his friends there. His mom, Professor Oak, Tracey, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Drew, even Paul and Gary were there. Ash looked confused for a moment as he watched all of his friends run towards him.

'_Where's Misty?' _

As if hearing his thoughts, Misty appeared in his eye view from behind the group. Ash laughed happily as all of his friends ran towards him. Misty out ran everyone despite her starting out from the back.

Once she reached him, she jumped on him. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as her legs wrapped around his waist. Ash blushed but hugged back after steadying himself from her impact. But lost his balance as his mom, May, and Max grabbed him in a hug along with Misty. Professor Oak clasped a hand on his shoulder as Brock and Tracey high fived and bumped fists. Misty then detached herself from him but left her arms wrapped around his neck. Everyone else began to yell excitedly at his accomplishments and cheer along with the crowd.

"Ash!" All of Ash's attention towards her. "That was amazing! Pikachu and all your other Pokemon were so fierce! That was one of the most tense and amazing battles, I have ever seen! You are-"

Ash wasn't listening to her words though. He suddenly found himself gazing at her. Her eyes were bright with excitement, she was smiling and yelling out in awe, her hair has fallen out of it's ponytail from her run, and her face flushed with all the excitement. Ash then cut her off by leaning into her and kissing her on the lips. Misty gasped obviously not expecting that. Ash was about to pull away but smiled as a thought occurred to him.

'_What the heck,' _He thought while mentally shrugging. _'I'm a Pokemon Master now.'_

He laughed into the kiss before picking Misty up and spinning her around as the announcement rang though the stadium.

"ASH KETCHUM DID IT EVERYBODY!" The crowds cheers got louder as confetti fell all throughout stadium. "HE BECAME THE NEW POKEMON MASTER!" A different voice rang through the stadium now.

"NOT ONLY THAT! BUT THE YOUNGEST POKEMON MASTER IN HISTORY SO FAR!" Ash laughed happily.

"Ash, did you hear that?!" Misty smiled widely. Ash looked at her with the same smile.

"How could I have missed it?" He kissed her once more. He got his dream and the dream girl.

It was his victory.

* * *

Me: I want to be done with this story so badly.

Ash: Is that why they are all coming out so short?

Me: Yeah but I like them short. 'Cause when I try and make them long, I make it into a whole story. Not so much a one shot.

Everyone: Whatever.

Me: Anyway, if you don't like short stories, I doubt this is really the story for you. But feel free to review….JUST DON'T FLAME ABOUT IT BEING SHORT!


	23. W is for Waitress

Me: I am back with chapter 'W'!

Ash: WHAT?! YOU'RE BACK?! WHEN DID YOU LEAVE?!

Me: Um…I didn't leave but I didn-

Ash: (fierce look) DON'T LEAVE EVER AGAIN!

Me: Um…okay? (question mark over head)

Misty: I give it a day.

Me: Someone just say the disclaimer.

Tracey: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.

Me, Misty, and Ash: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!

Tracey: Start the story!

Me, Misty, and Ash: What the-

* * *

W is for Waitress

Dawn groaned as she tugged the back of her uniform skirt. She recently got a job to save up money for the clothes in the mall since her mom refused to send her anymore money for clothes that she didn't need. Her mom was complaining about how she wasted it on clothes she didn't need and that is she wanted clothes, she is old enough to get a job. Don't get her wrong though. She sends money for food and shelter but not for useless stuff like more clothes and jewelry for her personal desires. She has enough clothes to last her a long time but she always wants more. So Dawn finally decided to get a job and save up money. It was a temporary job though. She still had to collect ribbons after all. Dawn sighed while she looked down at her uniform.

It was a white button t-shirt with the restaurant name and her name on the corner of the shirt. Dawn was wearing a cute red tie that she personally added, trying to give the uniform some style. She had on a red skirt that reached mid-thigh. Over the skirt was a black apron with a white outline. Dawn had put her up in a high ponytail.

'_So unfashionable….' _she thought as she glanced down at her outfit. _'It's for the mall, Dawn…..' _Dawn's face turned into one full of determination as the fire in her eyes lit up.

"FOR THE MALL!" She pointed her finger in the air as she shouted.

Everyone in the diner looked at the waitress weirdly. Dawn blushed and sweat dropped.

"Um…I mean," she stuttered. "the specials of the day are rice balls and ramen." Everyone turned back around as the sound of chattering people and utensils hitting each other filled Dawn's ears. She sighed in relief and from exhaustion.

"Oh waiter," an obnoxious voice yelled at Dawn without even looking at her. He started whistling and waving his hand around. Dawn's face flushed in anger and annoyance. She stomped over slightly before pulling out her notepad.

"May I help you," she asked through gritted teeth. The guy had his face covered by a dark green hoodie. Dawn saw some brown spiky hair coming out. He tilted his head up slightly. His eyes were covered by a dark pair of sunglasses.

"Yes, you may." Dawn waited a moment for him to say something but he didn't say anything. He merely clasped his hands together on the table.

"Well…." Dawn motioned for him to continue by waving her head. He smirked.

"Well for starters," He said with a slight playful tone as Dawn was slowly losing patience. "a drink would be nice." Dawn looked at the cup near him full of water with a lemon on the side.

"You have water, sir," she said with annoyance clear on her face and through her voice. The man grabbed the cup from the side of the top and reached it towards her.

"I'm allergic to ice," he replied. Dawn growled slightly, he was trying to trick her.

"Oh I see," she said while taking the cup from him. "I'll just get you something else." She had a fake smile on her face while the guy smirked.

"Good." Dawn walked off towards the kitchen. She saw her co-worker and friend there in the kitchen, picking up orders. Her name tag read, Vicky. Vicky whipped her head around causing her light brown hair to whip around with it. Her green eyes lit up at the sight of Dawn.

"Hey Dee," She said with a slight Australian accent. Dawn smiled back as she walked towards the sink to dump the cup and wash it.

"Hey Vic," Dawn replied. The annoyance from the guy at the table still fresh in her mind. Vicky raised an eyebrow before walking towards her and leaning her back against the opposite side of the sink.

"Alright," she said. Dawn smiled slightly at her accent. It was so cute and cool. Her 'alright' sounded more like 'all-royight'. "What's up?" Dawn sighed while shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"That guy over there," she pointed though the small window of the kitchen doors. "is driving me insane. And he managed that in a matter of two minutes." Vicky raised an eyebrow.

"The one in the green sweater?" Dawn nodded. "Why? What did he do?" Dawn shook her head as she scrubbed the cup in anger.

"First, he yelled, whistled, and waved at me to come over," Dawn said while holding up one finger. Vicky shook her head and crossed her arms.

"I hate when they do that!" Dawn nodded in agreement before continuing.

"then I asked if I could help him and he gets smart with me," Dawn said as Vicky shook her head. "finally he claims that he is allergic to ice." Vicky rolled her eyes then paused for a moment before smirking.

"So you know what you gotta do, right?" Dawn smiled once again at Vicky's accent before shaking her head. "He's allergic to ice right?" Dawn nodded. "Then we have to understand his condition."

* * *

Dawn walked back to the man's table and slammed the cup down. The man lifted his head up as he looked at the cup.

"It's empty," he said in an obvious voice. Dawn smirked and shrugged.

"You said you were allergic to ice." Dawn turned on her heel before walking away. The man smirked after her before looking back at the cup.

"Touché."

* * *

Dawn walked back into the kitchen with a giggle. Vicky walked in after bringing the food to one of the tables. Vicky spotted Dawn and smiled. Vicky walked over to Dawn with a hand raised. Dawn smiled back and gave her a high five.

"If he wants to get smart," Dawn started. Vicky nodded with playful eyes.

"We get smart back," she finished. Vicky turned around to the window and looked out. She snorted as she saw him waving, and hearing him whistling and yelling for her. "Looks like he is ready to order." Dawn sighed before walking towards the door.

"I hate my job," she muttered before walking out. Vicky was left in the kitchen laughing as she grabbed her next order of food for her tables.

* * *

The man grinned widely at the sight of Dawn.

"Ah," he said as she came over. "there you are." Dawn pulled out her notepad with a sigh.

"What can I get you?" The man skimmed the menu again before looking at her.

"I'll have the ramen." Dawn wrote that down before looking at him questioningly.

"What? No wacky idea to make me go an extra mile for your meal?" The man chuckled as he handed her his menu.

"I know better to the bite the hand that feeds," he said as she smiled and turned to walk away. "At least bite hard…." He muttered to himself. He called out to her again.

"Oh, and can I get a soda?" Dawn turned on her heel to see him holding the cup in her direction. She took the cup with a smirk.

"No ice?" The man chuckled slightly.

"No, I rather not have hot soda," he said as his nose twitched in disgust and his mouth got lopsided. Dawn laughed lightly before turning around with the cup.

* * *

"Hey! Watch it!" Dawn raised an eyebrow before opening the door to the kitchen. All she saw was Brock, the cook, on the floor and Vicky holding the pullout sprayer over him. They both looked up then grinned sheepishly. Vicky put the pullout sprayer back in it's spot as Brock stood up.

"I don't want to know…" Dawn muttered. Vicky fixed her hair.

"Brock was trying to flirt with Officer Jenny again!" Dawn shook her head. Officer Jenny was a regular customer and as usual Brock would try and flirt with her.

"Which is why I didn't want to know." Dawn replied while Vicky laughed. Brock looked down at his uniform then at Vicky with a slight pout.

"You made me all wet," he said childishly. Vicky started to laugh as Dawn looked at her questioningly.

"That's what she said!" Brock burst out laughing as Dawn looked at them in disgust.

"You guys are sick," she said as she crossed her arms. Vicky turned to Dawn with a smile across her face.

"Okay, okay," Vicky said while waving her hands in front of her. "We're done, We're done." Vicky then turned to Brock. "Go back to your station," she said playfully while hitting his upper arm lightly. Brock walked back to his kitchen, still laughing. Dawn shook her head while laughing slightly.

"You guys need to get your minds out of the gutter." Vicky laughed.

"We aren't perverted," Vicky said while rolling her eyes playful. "we say stuff like that for a good laugh." Dawn smiled while shaking her head slightly.

"I know you're not perverted. Brock on the other hand…." Vicky and Dawn shared a good laugh. Brock looked at them from his spot in the kitchen.

"I can hear you!" Vicky looked at him with a smirk.

"Good! It was meant to be heard!" Brock shook his head with a chuckle before resuming his cooking. Vicky turned back to Dawn.

"So how is your oh-so-wonderful customer?" Dawn shrugged.

"He didn't do anything this time," she started. Vicky rolled her eyes.

"Except for that creative way he calls for you." Dawn giggled slightly before continuing.

"He just ordered this time," she then walked over to the drinks and filled his cup with soda. "and asked for soda." Vicky giggled while raising an eyebrow.

"With ice?" Dawn giggled with a nod.

"With ice." Vicky giggled for a little while longer before opening the door for Dawn.

"I'll be back," Dawn was half way out the door before giving Vicky a small piece of paper. "Oh, and give Brock one of my orders." Vicky nodded before letting door closed after Dawn stepped out.

"Yo Brock," Vicky shouted. "we got another order of ramen."

* * *

Dawn walked over to the table and placed the cup of soda on the table.

"Hey," he shouted as she turned to walk away. Dawn turned back around and looked at him. "I changed my mind. I would like water….diet water." Dawn held back a groan of annoyance.

"There is no such thing as diet water." The man smirked while handing her the cup.

"Then make it." Dawn bit her lip to hold back her scream. She snatched it out of his hand before speed walking towards the door. He smirked as he watched her walk away.

'_This is fun…'_

* * *

Dawn through the door opened causing Vicky and Brock to jump. Her face was turning red as her jaw hardened. Vicky and Brock sweat dropped at her look.

"So," Vicky said with a slight nervous giggle. Dawn glared at her slightly. Vicky sighed. "What'd he do now?"

"He changed his mind about the soda," Vicky raised an eyebrow.

"And that's bad because…." She said while waiting for her to continue. Dawn's eye twitched slightly at the mere thought of him.

"He changed it to," Dawn started while pinching the bridge of her nose. "a diet water." Vicky looked at Dawn.

"A…diet….water?" Dawn nodded. Vicky's cheeks puffed slightly as she tightened her lips, trying to hold back her laugh. Suddenly she exploded with laughter as her arms flung around her stomach. She leaned back slightly on one leg as her other leg raised in the air slightly, to help balance herself. Brock was laughing from his spot in the kitchen.

"What's up with this guy?!" Brock yelled from the kitchen laughing. Dawn looked at her two friends laughing and couldn't help but laugh too.

* * *

Everyone sitting down at in the tables, looked at the kitchen doors as the sounds of loud laughter can be heard from inside. Suddenly they burst open as Vicky fell back onto the floor. She lost her balance while she was balancing on her foot laughing. She sweat dropped as everyone stared at her.

"Um…." She stood up while scratching the back of her head. "be sure to leave your utensils on top of the plate when you finish eating!" She ran back inside the kitchen. Everyone stared at the door before resuming their activities.

"This place has crazy workers," a women muttered to the people at her table. The man in the dark green sweater and glasses turned to the women.

"Yeah," he said while thinking about Dawn. "But that is what makes this place so awesome." The women seemed to think about his words before smiling.

"You're right!" She turned back to the people at her table. "I say we come here for lunch everyday!" Everyone smiled and nodded. They then let out a cheer as Dawn and Vicky stepped out the kitchen with trays of food in their hands.

"Wow," Dawn muttered to Vicky. Vicky titled her head.

"Were they _that_ hungry?" Dawn and Vicky paused for a moment before shrugging and walking to the tables. Dawn walked to the man in the dark green sweater.

"Your order," she said through a tight smile. The man smiled as she placed it in front of him along with his cup of water.

"Thanks," the man said. Dawn started to walk away until he called for her again. "Can you get me a refill?" Dawn turned around in surprise. He drank it that fast. She walked over and picked up the empty cup. "Put in ice," Dawn rolled her eyes. "Oh, and be a doll and put a lemon on the side." Steam was coming out of her ears as she turned red again.

"Right away," she said while walking away. The man smirked, he was starting to love getting on her nerves.

"Better be." he called after her. Dawn let out a little scream causing the man to laugh.

* * *

"I should've spitted in his food!" She shouted as she through the kitchen door opened. Brock raised an eyebrow at her.

"Delicious," he said in amusement. Dawn smiled slightly then sighed. Vicky walked through the door with a mountain of plates. Dawn took half the plates out of Vicky's hands.

"Thanks," she said as she can see past the plates now. They both held half the plates. Vicky placed her half in the sink. The plates took up the whole sink so Dawn placed the rest on the side. However they started to sway. Dawn quickly held the stack up but one fell. Vicky saw the one falling but her hands were occupied. She held her foot out and twisted it to the side so it would be more flat. The plate landed on the side of her foot and part of her calf. Dawn looked down and laughed.

"Nice catch," she commented as she picked the plate back up. "I swear you are a ninja sometimes." Vicky smiled and winked playfully.

"This is only a part time job….you don't know what I do with the rest of my time." Dawn laughed at her. She then took a cup that Vicky cleaned and filled it with soda and put ice in. "Hey! I just washed that!" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Well my oh-so-wonderful customer wants a refill." Vicky shook her head with a slight chuckle. Dawn stuck her tongue out as she walked through the door causing Vicky to laugh at her expression. Brock smiled as he watched on.

"That guy is driving her crazy." Vicky shook her head and continued washing dishes.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Dawn grumbled to herself before placing the cup on the table. The man smiled as he read her nametag. He smirked before looking back at her.

"Thanks again, Dee Dee." Dawn growled in annoyance and tugged at her shirt.

"It's Dawn." She then turned on her heel and walked away.

"Whatever you say, Dee Dee," he called after her. She tugged at her hair as she walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

"THAT GUY DRIVES ME CRAZY!" Vicky and Brock laughed.

"We know," they said in unison. Dawn tugged at her hair.

"What'd he do?" Dawn glared at them.

"He called me," she paused as Vicky and Brock leaned in, in anticipation. "Dee Dee." Vicky and Brock gasped.

"The forbidden name." Dawn nodded as she crossed her arms. Vicky looked confused for a second.

"Wait a minute," Dawn and Brock looked at her. "I mean I met you this year….But I do recall you telling me about the only guy that called you Dee Dee." Dawn's jaw dropped as well as Brock.

"Wait! So that guy is-" he started to say as he looked at Dawn. But she was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd she-" Vicky started to question until they both heard the kitchen door closing. Brock chuckled causing Vicky to look at him questioningly. "What's so funny?" Brock walked out from behind the stove and grabbed the slightly younger girl's forearm.

"We are about to witness a beautiful moment." Brock dragged her out the kitchen and sat down on an empty booth. They watched what was about to happen from a safe distance.

* * *

Dawn ran to the table where the man wearing the dark green sweater and glasses were. She ran up behind him and yanked back the hood. This sudden motion cause him to jump in surprise, this motion made the sunglasses he was wearing to fall off.

"KENNY?!" Kenny grinned cheekily as he placed the sunglasses on top of his head with a wink.

"So you finally figured it out, Dee Dee?" Dawn shook her head while laughing.

"Should've known." Kenny laughed while Dawn took a seat in the booth.

"Why because I called you Dee Dee?" Dawn shook her head as she took a sip of his soda. Kenny rolled his eyes at this but waited for her answer.

"No because you drove me crazy." Kenny and Dawn shared a laugh.

* * *

Vicky smiled at Dawn and Kenny.

"He's kinda cute."

"You bet she is," Brock mumbled while Vicky looked confused.

"I am pretty sure Kenny is a guy…..and I am a little concerned you find him cu-" She stopped her sentence as she saw Brock looking at a table of girls sitting near them. One of the girls giggled and pointed to Brock. The other girls turned and giggled as well. They then all waved at him.

"I think they like me!" Vicky rolled her eyes with a smile.

"They like messing with you." Brock ignored her and waved back. Vicky turned back around to Dawn and Kenny.

* * *

Kenny laughed as Dawn began to complain about everything he did to her.

"I mean diet water….seriously! Who would fall for that?!" Kenny laughed as he raised an eyebrow.

"You got smarter over the years…." Dawn gasped and smacked his arm.

"Jerk! You got more maturer." Kenny scoffed.

"I was always mature." Dawn burst out laughing until she looked around. It has been an hour already. The diner was empty and Vicky fell asleep in one of the booths. Brock was on the floor with a hand on his cheek. He had hearts in his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling. Dawn squinted and saw lip stick on his cheek. She put two and two together and laughed.

"Finally…" She muttered. Kenny smiled shyly at her.

"So you wanna go catch a movie or something?" Dawn smiled back.

"I'd love to. My shift is over soon. We just gotta clean up the place." Kenny nodded and got up. He pulled his car keys out of his pocket. Kenny smiled.

"So it's a date," Kenny said as he headed towards the door. Dawn nodded with a smile. "I am going to walk around then I'll come back in a few." Dawn nodded again as Kenny walked out the store. Dawn watched him the entire way and waited until the door closed. Once the door was closed, Dawn squealed loudly. Brock whipped up expecting it to be one of the girls from before.

"YES MY SWEETS?!" Vicky's eyes flew open at his yell as she jumped out of the seat. She grabbed the broom near by and jumped onto the table.

"WHO?! WHAT?! WHEN?! WHERE?! WHY?!" She said while waving the broom around. She then back flipped off the table and got into a fighting stance with the broom. Brock and Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Wow you really are a ninja." Vicky's body relaxed as she stood back up.

"Oh," Vicky scratched her head. "what time is it?" Brock looked at the time.

"It's 3:30." Vicky yawned before her eyes widened.

"Why am I so tired? Probably from working so hard..." She said amusing herself. "Oh shoot," Vicky started to sweep up with the broom quickly. "We better hurry up before Manager Jane comes and sees this." Brock got starry eyed.

"Ah Manager Jane so beautiful, so elegant, so-" Vicky and Dawn cut him off.

"Scary." Vicky threw Brock a rag.

"Get cleaning." Vicky leaned on the broom and looked at Dawn.

"So….what happened?" Dawn grinned with a blush.

"Nothing….we talked….we laughed….," she said normally. Vicky smiled widely before frowning.

"Dang it…I fell asleep throughout that whole thing." Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"You were spying?" Vicky shrugged and nodded.

"Why not?" Dawn looked confused.

"How come I didn't see you?"

"Because I'm a ninja." She then did a cartwheel followed by a back flip.

"Or a cheerleader when she was in school." Brock smiled. Vicky glared before looking down.

"It was against my will…." Dawn raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth. Vicky looked at her and raised a finger. "Don't ask!" She then sighed and sat down on a table. "So that's all that happened?" Dawn shrugged and nodded.

"Pretty much." Vicky sighed and went back to sweeping. "Oh…and he asked me out." Vicky gasped and dropped the broom.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE?!" She grabbed Dawn's hand and dragged her out. "The mall is right next door! I can get you into an outfit and hair fixed before you can say 'NINJA!'" Vicky ran outside with Dawn behind her. Brock rolled his eyes playful and laughed.

"Ninja." He said. Suddenly Vicky came back with Dawn. She was wearing a dark blue dress that reached her thighs, underneath that was a pair of silver leggings. On her feet were dark blue high heels. Her accessories was a silver bracelet, a silver necklace with a dark blue jewel, and silver earrings. Her hair was half pulled up and half let down. The part that was up in a ponytail was completely curled while the rest of her hair was straight. She had two strands of hair coming from over her ears and dangling down the sides curled as well. Needless to say, she was beautiful. "How did you-" Dawn cut her off.

"I don't even know. I blinked and the next thing I know, I look beautiful." Vicky grinned with a secret look.

"Ninja…." she muttered.

"An Australian Ninja…" Brock said while shaking his head. "Who would've thought…." Vicky grinned cheekily and winked. Kenny walked through the doors.

"Hey Dee Dee, I am ready to go. Are you almos-" Kenny saw her and his mouth dropped opened. "Whoa…." Dawn smirked.

"So what do you think?" Kenny smirked and held out his arm. Dawn looped her arm through his.

"Not bad…..for a waitress." Dawn rolled her eyes as they laughed. They walked out together. Brock sighed as he watched. He turned back to the around. Only a few more tables to clean and a few more dishes left. The floor was swept and mopped already.

"Let's get back to work Vi-" He looked around but found her gone. "Where'd she go?" He found a note on the table. He read it out loud to himself.

_Good luck with cleaning up the place. See you, same time tomorrow._

_-Ninja Vicky_

Brock sighed and crumpled up the note, and throwing it out. He shook his head.

"Waitresses….Do they ever really work?"

* * *

Tracey: This is your longest chapter ever!

Me: Seriously….where did you come from? How did you get here?

Tracey: Is that really important?

Me, Misty and Ash: Yes….

Tracey: Anyway, REVIEW!

Me: Tracey seriously….Was my door opened or something?

Tracey: At least it isn't another short chapter.

Me, Misty, and Ash: Tracey! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!

Tracey: My mom.

Me: Haha so funny. I hate sarcasm. (Me, Misty, and Ash walk out the room)

Tracey: (shrugs and walks outside) Mom!

Tracey's Mom: Hi honey! Did you have fun?

Tracey: You could say that.


	24. X is for XBox 360

HEY GUYS! I know this story hasn't been updated for while…but cut me some slack…I mean seriously 'X'? It's a hard letter….*sweat drop* And for those who are also reading my story, Halloween Spooks, expect an update coming up soon. It may not be as great as it was supposed to be but hey…what can you do? *shrugs*

My friend gave me this idea and may I say I loved it! It was better than my original plan!

So hope you enjoy it! *smiles* Oh and I don't own Pokemon, XBox, Xbox 360, Playstation 2, Playstation 3, or the Wii

X is for XBox 360

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, get off your butt!"

Misty scowled with her hands on her hips and fire in her cerulean eyes. Ash rolled his eyes before looking back to the screen and clicking away at his controller.

"In a few more minutes, Mist."

Misty crossed her arms and leaned on one foot. The scowl never left her face.

"You said that an hour ago!"

Ash furiously pressed the buttons on his controller.

"ASH!"

Ash winced before pouting and pausing the game.

"Please, Mist!" Ash looked up at her with pleading eyes. Misty just rolled her eyes. Ash's eyes lit up. "HOW ABOUT YOU PLAY WITH ME?" Misty groaned and shook her head at her boyfriend.

"This is the first time you've seen me in months! We're boyfriend and girlfriend! Don't you want to go on a date or something?" Ash paused the game and looked at her.

"Yeah, actually I do," he said with a wink. Misty smiled and leaned forward.

"Really? When?" Ash looked away from her and continued his game.

"Tonight…or when I finish this round!" He said while jerking to the left or right as if that would help his character move faster. Misty's face fell before she glared and stomped her foot with clenched fist.

"Ash…People are coming over!" Ash blinked before gaping up at her.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?" Misty began to turn slightly red on her cheeks as the fire in her eyes grew.

"I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU THIS FOR THE PAST 4 HOURS!" Ash jumped up and Misty averted her eyes. Ash blushed in slight embarrassment. He was only wearing a wife beater shirt and a pair of boxers.

Ash quickly paused the game and grabbed a pair of jeans from the drawer. Misty looked back at him and watched in slight awe as his chest and arm muscles flexed to pull his shirt over himself.

Ash smiled in satisfaction before looking back at Misty and blinking in confusion. He then plopped down and picked up the controller as he continued the game. Misty had a vein popping out the side of her head as she closed her eyes in frustration.

"Ash…" she said slowly and dangerously. Ash didn't even bat an eyelash as he continued to play the game.

"Yeah, Mist," he replied as his tongue poked out the side of his mouth slightly in concentration.

"PEOPLE ARE COMING OVER!" Her yelling caused Ash to fall onto his side. Ash groaned and rubbed his head before pouting.

"I got dressed, didn't I?"

Misty quickly turned red before pulling out her mallet. She straddled his stomach and grabbed his collar while holding the mallet over her head with the other hand.

"ACK! MISTY!" Ash choked while hanging onto her hand with both of his.

"Let me remind you just how many people are coming over….and maybe even who," she said slowly before naming all the people. "Brock! Tracey! Daisy! Lily! Violet! May! Drew! Dawn! Kenny! Vicky! Nick! Yuki! Daichi!" She yelled and smacked his head after every name she listed. "Need I continue?"

Ash waved his hands after rubbing his head.

"NO! I GET IT!"

"Good!" Misty said before lowering her mallet. Ash grumbled with a pout.

"I don't know why you hate that Xbox 360 so dang much…."

Misty flushed at his words before diverting his gaze. Ash smirked slyly.

"Oh I know why….."

Misty's blush darkened as her eyes brightened slightly. Her hold on Ash's collar loosened considerably.

"You do?" Ash nodded at her question. The smirk never leaving.

"You want…" Ash started as Misty bit her lip as a smile began to form. "TO PLAY WITH THE XBOX 360 TOO!" He yelled out while holding up the controller. Misty fell over anime style.

"ASH!" Misty said while shaking him slightly. "I'm your girlfriend! You haven't seen me in months and instead of spending time with me, you are playing with that stupid game system!" Ash's eyes widened slightly.

"Are you jealous…over a game system?" Misty blushed before hitting him on the head and getting off of him.

"Hey! Misty! Wait! I'll spend time with ya!" Ash said scrambling to get up.

"Nope…too late." Suddenly the door bell rang. "I'll get it!"

"Misty! Wait up!" He said running after her as she jogged to the door. Misty opened the door and saw everyone at the door.

"Hey Misty!" Vicky said as she skipped through the door followed by everyone else. "Where's Ash-IS THAT A XBOX 360 CONTROLLER?" Vicky shouted with eyes lit up. Everyone else's eyes lit up as well.

Vicky snatched the controller out of his hands and ran to his room. Nick took off after his girlfriend. He quickly turned around with a boyish smirk and shining grey eyes.

"Last one in is a rotten Togepi!" He then ran down the hall into the room. Misty glared at him while pointing a finger at him.

"I resent that!" Daichi rolled his eyes with a smooth smile.

"Whatever….point is…nobody wants to be a loser!" He said while jogging into the room.

"I concur," Yuki said while taking after her boyfriend. It wasn't long before everyone was running after them. The last person to run into the room was Misty. Misty glared at the game system that had all the teenagers undivided attention.

'_First my boyfriend…now my friends and family!' _Misty silently fumed before taking a seat next to Ash, who was watching the game in complete interest. Vicky was playing Drew in the game. It was a pretty equal match.

"I call winner!" Nick yelled.

_2 hours later…_

"Like, OW!" Lily yelped while shaking her hand quickly. She dropped the controller. Ash gasped before grabbing the controller and rocking it in his arms.

"Shhh….it's okay…She won't hurt you anymore," Ash whispered to the remote. Misty rolled her eyes at her boyfriend while everyone else sweat dropped. Daisy and Violet looked at her worriedly.

"What, like, happened?" Lily raised her hand to show them while Daisy and Violet gasped in horror. Dawn gasped as she leaned in between Daisy and Violet.

"YOU BROKE A NAIL!" All four girls began to cry. Yuki snickered as she nudged Misty.

"I think you have another sister." Misty sweat dropped as she looked at all four of them.

"We have to, like, hit the nail salon!" Violet gasped before grabbing Lily's arm. Daisy grabbed her other arm while Dawn grabbed their purses. They all ran out of the house. Kenny and Tracey sighed before standing up.

"I guess that's our queue…." They said in unison before trudging after their girlfriend. Kenny had anime tears running down his face as they walked out of the house after their girlfriends.

"I wanted to play some more with the Xbox 360…."

"I wanted to sketch everyone playing it…."

"Tracey?"

"What?"

"You're fruity."

"…I know."

"HEY GUYS! WAIT FOR ME! I WANT TO SEE ALL THE BEAUTIFUL GIRLS!" Brock yelled while running after them. Croagunk came out of its pokeball and quickly punched Brock in his stomach. Brock fell to the ground with a moan. _"Why?" _Croagunk then dragged him off.

Everyone sweat dropped at the scene before continuing to play the Xbox. Misty was in the corner grumbling to herself as she continued to glare at the game.

_3 hours later_

"Alright guys…" May yawned before laying back onto Drew's lap. "I think we should go." Drew nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we have a contest tomorrow." May's eyes lit up before she sat up and faced everyone else.

"You guys will come right?" Misty smiled at the girl before nodding.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Suddenly Vicky yelled out in joy while spinning around in the computer chair with her arms raised in the air.

"WHOOHOO!" Nick growled before stomping his foot and standing up.

"YOU CHEATED!" He then stomped out the room without even saying good bye. Vicky smirked while trailing after him.

"Aw honey," she cooed playfully while following close behind him. "Come back! I promise not to kick your butt anymore!" She then began to laugh while Nick muttered some words under his breathe and slam the door. Vicky opened the door and followed him out while throwing a quick 'bye' over her shoulder. Yuki blinked at them.

"Did they just ditch us?" Daichi shrugged while stretching his arms over his head and standing up.

"Dunno," he mumbled before sighing and dropping his arms. "We better go after them though. Nick is about to blow up and Vicky is getting an ego bigger than her." Yuki smirked before nodding.

"See you guys," she said as they walked out hand in hand. May giggled at them before turning to Misty and Ash.

"Alright, so we'll see you tomorrow at the contest." May said while waving and walking out the door with Drew's arm wrapped around hers. Misty sighed heavily once everyone left before falling back onto the bed behind her. Ash smiled once everyone left before picking up the controller again. Misty growled at him.

"Put that stupid thing away!" Ash gasped at her statement.

"It is NOT stupid."

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"_IS TOO!" _Misty yelled causing Ash to fall backwards. "I'm your girlfriend! Yet I think you are more in a relationship with that…that…that-" Misty stuttered trying to find the right words. "Game!" She just blurted out. She then let out a frustrated yell before stomping out of the room.

"MIST! I DON'T WANNA BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH THE XBOX! I WANNA BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU!" Misty rolled her eyes at his words.

"I want that Xbox 360 gone! You're more into the game than me! My friends rather play with that stupid thing than talk to me! Same thing for my sisters…MY SISTERS!" She yelled out while holding a hand to her head. "Everyone is becoming victims of technology…" She mumbled while Ash raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um…_okay_…" He said slowly while grabbing onto her shoulders. Ash smirked before kissing the back of her neck lightly. "I'd choose you over my game any day." Misty gave off a little smile.

"You're so stupid, Ash." She spun around his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ash slid his arms around her waist with a smile. Misty leaned up and gently kissed him on the lips with the smile still on her lips. Ash smiled into the kiss as well and wrapped his arms more tightly around her.

"I think that's the fastest your mood has ever changed," Ash mumbled with a smile before kissing her again. Misty giggled before pulling back.

"You wanna know why?" Misty whispered with a cute smile. Her eyes brightened and sparkled wonderfully. Her cheeks had a tint of pink from the excitement inside of her. Ash found himself feeling dazed at the adorable look.

"Because I love you," he mumbled thinking it was the answer while kissing her jaw.

"No but that's sweet," she said. Ash was too busy kissing her jaw to notice the evil look in her eyes or the devious smile across her lips. "It's because your Xbox has the red eye of death." Ash's eyes widened as he quickly pulled himself away from her to look at his Xbox 360. The light around it that was supposed to be green was suddenly red and bright. Ash had anime tears coming down his cheeks as he clutched the game system.

"_Why?"_

"Thanks for making Ash's Xbox get the red eye of the death, Yuki," Misty said happily into the phone.

"_No problem, Mist!" _Yuki said happily into the phone as she talked to Misty.

"I don't know how you do it! I owe you one!" Misty then laughed before talking back into the phone. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"_See ya!" _Misty hung up before laughing as she heard Ash's wails from upstairs.

_"Why?"_

This is for all my friends out there that have or had a boyfriend that became obsessed with their Xbox 360 or just the regular Xbox! Maybe even the Playstation 2 or the Playstation 3 or even the Wii-Alright you get the point!

And it's not just boys…I, too, have became a victim of the Xbox 360 until it caught the red eye of death. *sweat drop* Afterwards I just stopped playing so much.

So remember to take breaks and go outside. Maybe even hang out friends every once in awhile.

I will also start doing questions of the day. Just to keep things interesting and to maybe give me ideas or motivate me. *sheepish laugh*

So question of the day!

Have you ever become obsessed with something? If so what have you become obsessed with?

For me, I was OBSESSED with Playstation 3. *sweat drop*

Remember to…

REVIEW!


End file.
